Wicked Temptation
by Mellion
Summary: Booth has a haunting dream of the young Dr. Sweets and while in a mental confession he gets carried away then begins to reenact his dream…Total lemon, guyxguy action, don't like it don't read! Booth/Sweets!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Booth has a haunting dream of the young Dr. Sweets and while in a mental confession he gets carried away then begins to reenact his dream…Total lemon, guyxguy action, don't like it don't read! Booth/Sweets!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor will I ever~! But this is my original story~~~!**

**Wicked Temptation**

Chapter 1:The first strike.

"_**Would you like some coffee**_?", Lance Sweets offered kindly as he sat across from Seeley Booth crossing his thigh over the other ready to analyze Booth's actions and facial features.

The FBI agent merely nodded and took a mug with the text, "World's Greatest Psychologist" from the glass coffee table that separated him from Dr. Sweets. Booth usually dreaded visiting Dr. Sweets especially if it was a problem concerning his work ethic with Dr. Brenan, but this time the problem was too big for even the burley cop to cope with on his own.

Seeley sipped on some of the warm and overly sweetened coffee, his rude slurping was the only sound that invaded the room. After setting down the mug the awkward silence was cut once Sweets asked, "_**So what seems to be the problem?"**_

Booth shifted in his seat and so did his eyes trying to find the words to form into a reasonable sentence. Sweets automatically noticed his body language, Cocked downward head, eyes focused away, his right foot constantly tapping: All signs of being pushed into an uncomfortable state of being. A small toothy grin worked it's way onto Sweets full lips, "There's no need to be nervous Booth, we're all friends here."

The older man rolled his eyes ,and scoffed, body language retorting back to his cocky attitude, "Shut up, Sweets", he started out, but then cleared his throat, and began again, "So a few days ago I had this dream…..", Seeley shifted in his seat.

The young doctor nodded, "Mhmm….what kind of dream"

"You know", Booth motioned as to emphasize the understanding between the two.

"No, I'm not quite sure I do"

A scoff appeared back onto the cop once again, "You're still a kid, you should know what kind of dream it is"

The younger man's jaw clenched tightly, and he shifted in his seat folding his hands in his lap. Lance never liked being called a child or discriminated for his young exterior by his coworkers-especially by Booth- but he pushed the comment away then dryly replied with a deep sigh, "Alright and who of?"

This time Seeley was drawn silent, not sure what to say.

'_Is that….' _Sweets noticed somewhat squinting his eyes. There it was! Across Seeley's perfectly chiseled features was a soft blush that only made the doctor sit back in surprise having his mouth slightly hang out.

The man in distress noticed Lance's reaction and stood up embarrassed, "God I knew this would be a failure", He groaned making his way to the exist.

The curious psychologist quickly stood up, and grabbed hold of the embarrassed man's thick arm-mostly from all his muscles- "Wait-!", he began, but Booth turned around with the gaze of what seemed to be frustration and irritation. Shock striking him, Lance fell frozen expecting to be punched or strangled, knowing Booth's anger management issues were still a force to be reckoned with. But his guess was wrong, no Booth didn't hit him, but pressed him against the door making a dull thud.

The psychologist looked up in fear and surprise unable to read what the furious man in front of him was about to do next. He felt the heat of Booth's hands next to both his ears pulsating with his heart rate, blocking him from running away. His back was hunched over to meet Sweets's gaze-Light brown meeting a timid chocolate- and with that the larger brunette leaned in and kissed the boy with immense pressure.

"_Who-What? BOOTH IS-BOOTH IS….KISSING ME? SOMEONE STOP HIM! WHY ISN'T THE SECURITY GUARDS PICKING THIS UP!'_

**-The Surveillance Room-**

The guards watched the black and white screen in interest, some in disgust, as Booth continued to kiss Dr. Sweets roughly. The gentlemen-there was really nothing gentlemanly like about them- started a poll: Was Booth going all the way, or not ,and if so how long will it take to get Sweets hard?….The Poll was a majority yes, and the participants betted around 3-5 minutes of foreplay. Suggestive whistling and cheering were heard from behind the focused group of men, cheering Booth on.

**-Sweet's Office-**

Booth's big calloused hand was gripping onto Sweets jaw making sure his lips wouldn't stray. Without permission Booth slipped his tongue through the almost melting boy then rubbed and tangled his tongue with Sweet's-small groans were coming from Booth-

His eyes closed shut and struggling for air Sweets squirmed within Booth's grasp, hoping to be let free. Small gasps and heavy breathing slipped through Lance's lips. Finally being let free from Booth's unforgiving lips, a string of saliva connecting their lips. He felt Booth step closer, tangling their legs with each other and his chests rubbing against the taller male's. The feeling of his chest rising and lowering against his made Lance arch his back in response-this alone was enough to turn him on-

"This….",Booth began, his words mixing with his heavy panting, "is what I was dreaming of….", Booth gazed at the already melting psychologist who's eyes were glazed with confusion and desire.

**Reviews are welcome~! Just don't hurt me too much. I'm sorry for my poor grammar and writing, and I am not entirely sure how I did with the character's personalities but if there was something that irked you just put it in you review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again apologize for my horrible writing~! I must say though Sweet's is such a cute character to write for as a character! Alright so let the fan fiction start~!**

Chapter 2:Second Strike

After the kiss that had seemed to go on for ages, was parted by lack of air, Booth whispered in a husky yet seductive tone that not even Dr. Sweets had anticipated he would have, "Tell anyone and I'll _tear _you apart', and with those last hot breaths of air hitting the inside of Lance's ear just right and a harsh biting kiss on the crook of his neck leaving a bruising hickey Booth walked out.

Moments passed then minutes passed and soon enough lace had been at the door back facing the wooden frame in shock. The only thing that snapped him out of his trance was his phone vibrating against his skin and the thin fabric of his black slacks. He quickly flipped open his Samsung and gazed at the text.

**Don't think ur off the hook just yet.**

**-S. Booth**

The now shaken up Doctor closed his eyes, took in a deep sigh, then took the pillow off his couch and screamed into it like a little girl. He finally let out his suppressed blushes and cringing from the memories of Booth's big hands.

**-The Surveillance Room-**

All the Security guards were groaning in disaprovement taking out their collective pile of ten dollar bills and giving it to the winners of the pole, who despite their winnings thought Booth was going to go all the way with Sweets. The head security guard turned off the camera and shooed everyone back to work wondering when Booth would come back to Sweet's office so they could continue the new pole.

**-Later at Crown Diner-**

The former Sniper was poking at some lemon pie thinking of what next to do to that young doctor who never escaped his dreams. After forcing himself onto Lance he couldn't get the smell of the therapy candles and old spice out of his mind. '_He smelled….almost sweet…..' _He thought to himself.

"-oth….Booth!"

The burley cop shot his head up from his pie and looked at Temperance with an air of distraction, "Huh? What?", he replied hoping she would snap him out of his gravitational pull that was Lance Sweets.

"I said you look tired….is the new case getting to you?"

"Huh…? No a dead body is like a paper cut to me now"

The Anthropologist stared at Booth with a concerned confused look, "I see no relation between the two…."

A smile curved onto Booth's face, shaking his head, "I meant I'm used to murder cases"

"Ah….", The woman nodded in response, feeling a bit stupid but still confused on the analogy. She moved her fork toward Booth's lemon pie and swiped some of the whipped cream off.

The bothered burnet looked up at her beautiful icy blue eyes that only looked as shallow as puddles. For quite some time Seeley had a crush on the owner of those shallow blue eyes…but it soon died after he knew that if he were to take their relationship any farther there would be a limit to any kind of connection, so he decided to shrug away his feelings-being the manly man that he was-and let Brennan's crush on him die down as well. After he realized how he felt-or didn't feel- about Bones he started having "those" dreams, featuring the boyish doctor that, for four months, he had been ogling.

"So Bones you got the murder weapon?", he asked taking some of the lemon pie in his mouth.

"Well, actually-", she began. After those two words she began to ramble about the possible weapons and uses. Booth only asked so he could take his mind off of Sweets, but that soon ended once he looked at the whipped cream on his plate then, his mind wondering off.

"ooth….Booth!", The Anthropologist yelled once again, this time with a worried face.

"Oh sorry Bones, just thinking of the case", Booth took out his wallet and laid a fifty on the table and quickly got up, "I-I gotta go, not feeling to well", a fake cough blurted out from his mouth.

Bones only nodded, and with that Booth was out running to his car. The confused doctor looked at the fifty then at the bill 'The bill….was only four dollars…..' she thought.

**-The next day-**

_**Breath hitching, sweat falling from his pale corrupted skin from the many hickies left on his neck and chest, his chest rising and lowering at his uncontrolled breath. Chocolate brown eyes were masked with a fog of desire and want -a look that was begging for more- All these things were signals that Booth needed for acceptance to enter. The struggling doctor ached his head back then clenched his jaw trying to take the pain, "Se-eely….", he moaned.**_

Booth's eyes flew open to see he was sweating and panting. His reaction was like a bad nightmare, but what was under his pants was proof of his satisfaction toward the dream, "Fuck…." he swore under his breath and got up to take a cold shower.

During his shower all he could think of was how Lance said his name, sure he'd been with plenty of women, Parker being proof of that, but none had ever said it with such a….a…lewd way. A deep blush spread across Booth's face, and he shook his head fiercely '_No, stop it Seeley! He's just a kid!_' a sigh escaped his mouth then rested his head against the cold porcelain white tiles. Through the whole shower he thought of the many ways Lance could say his name.

**-Later in Sweets's Office-**

A gentle hand touched his shoulder was what he needed to snap out of a recurring trance. Since yesterdays big event he had been stuck in trances all day. Sweets looked up to see his girlfriend Daisy smiling gleefully with an air of complete and utter love for her doctor in distress, "Hello Sweetie I thought of dropping by to have Breakfast with you"

Her offer was perfect when it came to timing, but he then thought it through: 1) Booth was already a mass of anger and testosterone and if he were to see them together it'd spark the gates of hell to open 2) Daisy didn't deserve to be with him if all he was going to do was pout, and shy away 3) There was no way in HELL Sweets was going to be able to put up with Daisy's excessive talking and ramblings. So with that data compiled up he had just looked over then shook his head, "Sorry Daisy I can't take a breakfast break, I've got a lot of work to do", he said reaching over to some white flyers he found at the farmers' market s a few weeks ago and gathered them together pretending to be a stack of paperwork he had to finish.

Daisy nodded in response, "Alright Sweetie I'll just make us a romantic dinner for two", and with that she was out.

A shiver rushed down his back thinking of what was for dinner-she's quite awful at cooking and the thought of swallowing yet another burnt entree followed by poorly cooked meat and overcooked vegetables that even a baby would find too soft was not at all appealing to anyone, but especially the overly picky Lance Sweets- He brushed off the shiver and looked out the window of his office, the soft light hitting his face with such a delicate touch that he automatically made him forget his worries. His serene thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a familiar black S.U.V. pulling up to the parking lot. Sweets eyes opened to see the self confident cop get out of his overly flashy car sporting his usual black sunglasses and a "I'm not a morning person" look on his face. A frown formed as he watched the cop drink his morning coffee that he got from Starbucks '_Alright Lance….we got to straighten things out today'_ he nodded as if he were talking to someone-Figures, the only sane man in the whole building and he talks to himself-

Booth took off his glasses then struck a glare at Sweets, striking Sweets like a sour note. Their eyes connected for a long moment, seconds turning into minutes. Sweets felt himself blush and he finally broke the gaze then looked away. He saw Booth leave with a satisfied smirk on his face '_That belt buckle seems fitting…..' _he grimaced.

Through the whole day Sweets and Booth made random eye contact during work. Often Sweets would look away and get backed to work feeling embarrassed or irritated at the fact the cocky agent wouldn't let down his smirk. Cam and Temperance only thought it was Booth's regular cockiness that would soon die down as the day's wave of drowsiness wash over him. Although that might have worked on some other days it wouldn't today nor anytime soon, especially for Sweets and Booth.

**-Lunch Break-**

Waiting for an excuse to leave from the quite attractive anthropologist in front of him blabbering away about a skull she found in Peru. Booth's phone went off in the middle of the conversation, the sound of the annoying yet unforgettably annoying ring tone from Cingular. Taking this as an opportunity to be let free of Bones's grasp he took the call knowing it was a telemarketer.

Running outside to the parking lot, and searching for Lance's car anxiously-he saw Lance slip out to his car for lunch-he was about to lose it! Thinking of the young man in his dreams just drove him bonkers! Every curve, every moan, and every shudder he made in the horn agent made it enough for his pants to get tight.

There it was! The small blue Alexis in spot B-18 that always seemed quaint and charming at best-just like Sweets- Booth heard the sound of Disturbed playing through the cracked windows of the car. Sweets was mouthing the words to a song that Booth was not familiar towards, his eyes closed while his head bobbed to the music, ice cream and spoon in hand.

Seeley only smiled at the child-like doctor in the car, white vanilla ice cream stained the corners of his lips and chocolate syrup all over his hands and cheeks. Striding over to the car, Booth opened the car door then kissed him as a greeting. He was too quick before Sweets had a moment to protest after opening his eyes. This kiss was different: Warm….Inviting….soft-maybe due to the sweet coat of sugar on Sweets's mouth-these features were what stunned the shocked doctor into freezing up.

The psychologist dropped his ice cream then finally pushed Booth away, his hand feeling his rock hard abdomen that must have taken him quite some time to obtain. His breath short and cheeks flushed with the tint of pink he finally spat out, "What the He-", but before he could finish his protests Booths licked the corner of Sweets's mouth that had ice cream on it. In reply a shudder went through the young doctor's back. Lance clenched onto the burley cop's shoulders trying to cope with the pull of desire and professionalism.

Booth ran his hand up the quivering doctor's stomach holding rubbing his calloused fingertips at the soft nipples that Sweets possessed, he felt the vibration on a moan Sweets let in his mouth.

**So yeah sorry to be a tease about the story but I thought this would be a good ending to the second chapter. The third and last chapter will be updated soon I'm sorry for this chapter's delay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:*clears throat*Once again I do not and will not in any time soon be owning these characters or show….I wish….**

**Warning: guy on guy sexual content don't like it don't read it! And if you're one of those people that are dead set on BonesXBooth then either don't read or open your mind to new things*wink wink* but enough about excepting boy on boy love into your life that can be for another time, any who enjoy!**

Tongues tangling with each other, sweat starting to roll down Sweets's neck, and temperatures rising: all the things made Booth go crazy. He fought off Sweets's fists, constricting them over his head with one hand, keeping his other hand pinching and tweaking the young doctor's perked nipples.

Finally letting the withering doctor breath Booth started at his slender neck, biting the crook of where his shoulder began. Biting kisses became apparent on Sweets's fair skin, making sure his territory was marked. His hand snaked down to Sweets's pants, fondling Sweets's already hard member.

"Seeley!", Sweets gasped as his crotch was rubbed and groped through his pants. Small twinges of pleasure ran down his back then soon his voice was emanating moans. He hated being teased like this, from anyone, and the way the ex sniper did it drove him crazy. With each new touch his hips bucked in reply, obviously his body was more desperate than he was.

Booth wanted more. He wanted Lance to say his name as many times as he could. The cop could feel his hard on begging to be put to use along with Sweets's. Finally he unbuttoned and unzipped the younger doctor's pants diving his hand down the waist band of his briefs. Sweets's back arched as Booth took hold of his hard penis, whimpers and gasps coming from Lance. '_he's so sensitive….' _Booth marveled while he thin lips onto the quivering doctor's. making the him slowly calm down.

Their kiss was soft and reassuring, something Sweets desperately needed at the moment, but only to be interrupted by Booth's hand running up and down Sweets's still hard member. The doctor caved in, his body won and he began to kiss back, soon enough tongues were tangled again as he shifted in his leather car seat uncomfortably as Booth picked up the pace. Hitched breath broke their kisses, but the Booth found Lance's neck a bit more fun to play with then his mouth. The soft moans and whines that emanated from Sweets's mouth was all too perfect. Shaking hands clutched onto Sweets's toned arms for support as Sweets's cringes almost made him double over.

A Cheshire grin cut it's way onto Seeley's lips once he felt Lance's hot breaths landing on his ear, persuading himself to go faster '_Let's see how far we can take this….'_

**-Outside of the Car-**

Doing his daily rounds at the Jeffersonian parking lot was Ted Aberline, a normal kid high school drop out who had no other option but to join. He had heard of the bet the other guards were holding, but he stayed on the side lines silently watching the bets fly every which way, only to find that the bet he plaid for five dollars towards Booth not going through with it. He made his way to toward the Blue Lexus, he heard some people giggling and chatting about a couple in the Lexus getting fresh in the parking lot.

It was his duty to make sure there wasn't any fraternizing during work hours with the employees or anyone else-well it wasn't his duty especially, but it was one of them, and to be honest it was the most popular duty- The Newborn guard squinted his eyes to see who it was in the Lexus, he only saw their silhouettes so instead of yelling stop he curiously stepped to see Booth and Sweets's playing tonsil hockey in the driver's seat. A soft red glowed on his face as he watched the two go at it for a good ten minutes until he ran out to tell his guard buddies the bet was on, IT WAS ON!

**-Back to the Lexus-**

During that ten minutes Sweets's had already finished, his now quivering body felt pulsation after pulsation and prickling, tingling, numbness, it all mashed together. He could feel tears brimming onto his eyelids-if it wasn't bad enough that he was the girl in this whole thing he was about to cry as well- but that soon ended as a warm calloused thumb wiped his tear away then placed another soft kiss. This seemed to eventually calm him down, though in reality it made him go crazy.

Shaking arms wrapped around the nape of Booth's strong neck. Heartache appeared into Booth, he really liked the young doctor, not just physically. The small frame of his body, the winding locks that would someday brush against Booth's jaw as they held each other-one day- his dry comforting humor that never seemed to impress anyone, let alone Temperance: all these things were what drove him to this.

His hand made it's way to Sweets's jaw line, it was small and slender-like the rest of him- but all together it showed that he was a man, as weak and inexperienced as he seemed he was a man none the less, but that never stopped him from pursuing him. Booth wanted Sweets's body, he wanted to feel their skin creating friction, or have his hands glide up and down the young doctor's back without him cringing in fear, but instead pleasure. But these small gentle kisses were the closest he could have to the real Sweets.

The longer the kiss lasted the sweeter Lance would kiss back, his full red lips kept mashing together with Booth's seemingly thin lips-compared to his- after the long kiss was broken a strand of saliva was the only thing that connected them. Small quick puffs of breath and the occasional soft moan was the only thing heard until Booth's pager gave out a loud 'BZZZZZ-ing sound which made both of them men jump in surprise.

The frustrated Booth unhooked it from his pocket and peered at the message, "…", he gave the small device and evil stare, "I have to go", he said after a long awkward silence. Twinges of relief and confusion ran through Sweets, which, in Booth's eyes, made him look even more vulnerable and accessible then before.

"…..Stop looking at me like that….', Booth demanded, looking away . It was Bones who paged him, about some type of piece of evidence they found, but WHY? At a time like THIS! When he has surrendered to him? '_TOTAL COCK BLOCK', _he thought to himself but then brushed it away getting out of the car but before leaving he tilted Lance's chin up, leaned in…..and…..wait for it….., "You cave in way to quickly", then let go walking away with his victorious smirk, hearing the angry groans of the embarrassed doctor just made it widen.

'_I'LL KILL THAT GUY!', thought the embarrassed psychologist. _

**-Next Day-**

Three coffee cups took up the small mahogany table in-between Lance Sweets who was sitting on a black leather couch nodding at what his client was saying, and Dr. Brennan and the ever-so-famous Booth, who was more often than not shoot glares at the nodding youth, which would make Sweets a bit anxious and irritated, the memory of yesterday's incident still rattling his brain.

FLASHBACK:

'_What the hell had Booth done? What did he mean I caved too quickly?',_ Thoughts kept running through his mind as he opened the glove department in a panic looking for napkins to clean up the mess Booth made. Leather coated in blotches of white liquid was staining the seats of his car. The fact that he actually came from the touch of another person, besides a female of course, made scrub harder in frustration, it somewhat proved Angela's theory that he was a meek little kid. Although he seemed week and submissive he was actually a ball of curly hair and angst. He'd always been teased and bullied as a child, and all of the mommy/daddy issues didn't help either so it makes sense that all he can really do is to hide all of his anger and frustration under a mask…yet…. He'd always wanted someone to digs under that mask and save him from his mask-so far no luck-

His sudden realization of just HOW meek he made himself be created a sigh. Then came a smile…then a frown…then a blush _'NO STOP SMILING LANCE!' he thought to himself 'THERE IS NOTHING TO SMILE ABOUT!'_

He looked down at his pants, a limp member and unzipped pants _'….what to do now…?'_ he thought the that all too cute smile came back. Eager to blow one off before his lunch break was over , Sweets took his member, closed his eyes, then started rubbing up and down seeking pleasure. He thought of Daisy's perfect B-cup boobs, how soft and round they were, how it felt to hold and squeeze them, but nothing happened….. '_what the hell…_' he was still limp so he sought after a different image. After second after second of thinking of Daisy and all her dazzling features nothing happened….that is until he remembered what it felt like to be touched by Booth.

With his hard on fully erect and a fully flushed face gleaming bright red with surprise his mind had started to wander. Without any consideration towards his feelings his mind thought of different scenarios such as elevator sex, or a quickie in the coat room. Simple, generic things, but it was these things that got him off.

'_Am I this weird….?' _he started to analyze his life from beginning to end, thinking over the most traumatic happen-stances that have occurred recently. Of course at first one would look at his current situation: a bipolar ex sniper sexually abuses him every opportunity he had, he is some-what cheating on his girlfriend, and worst of all his new found attraction towards this ex sniper, but those couldn't be it….he had to look for the under cause, the thing that is the root of all the troubles, but what….?

During his thought process his hard on had gone down, leave it to his studies to be a boner kill, but none the less he took that advantage to tuck himself in, clean his face and go back to work. Trying to shrug away that he was about to masturbate to Booth, and not his beloved Daisy.

-**END FLASHBACK**

So there they were, a coffee table away, and a yammering Temperance Brennan. This was killing Booth, he was so close to making the fragile psychologist crack. He just needed to tease him a bit more, but what could he do? He already attacked him in the car, he made his feelings clear the first time….what next….! And that's when it hit him, "Hey I got something I'd like to share"

This surprised both Temperance and Lance, curious to see what he had to say Bones turned her gaze to Booth, "You do?", she questioned.

"Yeah, I'd like to talk about wet dreams", he announced.

"Um! This doesn't seem the right time to-", Sweets's began but was stopped by Bones.

"I'd actually love to know about the thought process that Booth has while he's asleep, get a way to know more about Booth", her reasoning was plausible. It would give her a sense of Booth….but why like that. He knew that Temperance was attracted to Booth, was this her way of Flirting?

A grin made itself onto Booth, "Well?", he questioned.

Keeping his professionalism he nodded giving the go ahead, "Temperance why do you start", he suggested.

As always Booth protested, "I'd like to go first"

"I don't mind he seems the most eager to start the conversation as well", Brennan agreed.

A sigh eminated from Sweets, "Alright…."

"Well I've been dreaming about the same person for a while"

"Repetitive dreams", The anthropolygist interrupted.

"…Yeah…and last night me and this person did it in a car, right there", he pointed to the big parking lot.

"What'd this person look like Booth?", Brennan questioned.

Booth flashed a hungry glare at Sweets, "Dark brown curly hair, light brown eyes, big red lips, pale…."

"She sounds very attractive, don't you agree Sweets?"

Sweets could feel his face flush. He coughed then nodded, "If you're into that type…", he had just done his own grave…. He looked up to see Booth sporting a victorious smile.

"In really do. The way "her" hips rocked back and forth, and they way "she" said my name over and over….", his voice had a tone of sensuality to it that made Lance feel a fire at the base of his stomach. Noticing his discomfort Booth got up and looked at Brennan, "Hey uh Bones, why don't you go tell Angela about your dreams, I bet she;d like to hear it"

Before she could rant about the benefits of her telling Angela about her recent sex dream she was shooed out, he said something about finding the deeper meaning of his dreams. Then locked the door behind him.

**So that is it for the 3rd**** chapter, I'm very sorry it was so late, I've been lazy writing different stories and what not until I as forced to write by Ozzy. I hope you enjoyed it… I must say I kept giggling after I wrote the car scene and I've never seen my face flush before this…. Again this IS my first fic /**

**PS:I spent 2 days staring at the screen giggling in my PJ's…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah…so before I said this would be the last…right? I lied… I go soooo into the story I decided to add on way more….so here we go…to the good part w ooh la la!**

He knew what was going to happen next! He knew there was nothing left for Booth to be stopped by. He saw Booth's lips contort into a devilish smirk. His stubble only complimenting his good looks and perfect square jaw. Leather shoes stepped toward the slightly scared doctor, "So…did you miss me yesterday?", Booth purred as he pressed his hand onto the arm of the black couch to lean over Lance.

Incidentally Lance slipped from under the gap of his arm the began to reason frantically, "O-Okay Booth, I get that you'd want to reenact your dreams, and all but.. okay let's get real", he began stepping back towards the door, "Let's be rational I-I'm in a committed relationship with Daisy , and you and Dr. Brennan obviously need time to blossom your professional relationship to further on"

Thinking his little speech would work on the overly horny cop he started to relax then nod to himself in satisfaction, you've done good Lance….you've done good, although the victorious air was interrupted by a scoff . Big dark brown eyes looked up Booth with his arms crossed in front of his chest, and sporting an amused smile.

"O-okay I can see my analysis seems "amusing" in some form but I'm being se-", he was interrupted by a large hand winding around his waist, and a hard kiss established on his surprised, full lips. He wasn't going to cave into the man's skilled kissing techniques. He wasn't going to surrender to his hot tongue. But then Booth opened his mouth forcing his tongue entrance through Sweets's lips and into his mouth. Booth was good…really good.

Tongues rubbing against each, warm, hot caverns people call mouths giving refuge to the dominate tongue-which in their case it was Booth's- This made Sweets quiver in pleasure, almost….ALMOST enough to surrender, but in retaliation he pushed Seeley away then wiped his mouth, strings of saliva layered upon his lips. Before another analysis could begin Booth took Sweets's wrists slamming him against the door, and raising his hands above his head. A small gasp of pain and surprise slipped from Lance's mouth, pain being his back slammed into the doorknob so he had to arch his back for relief yet in doing so this just made Booth smile.

For a while Seeley did nothing, he just watched the paranoid doctor shake and quiver. He sighed then brought the palms of his hands into Sweets's then laced their fingers together. A more playful smile appeared on Booth's face when he noticed how dainty Sweets hands are, "How cute…", he muttered to himself.

"CUTE?", Sweets snapped, looking up at the cop. Being sexually harassed; he was used to, People undermining his profession; this became normal for him, BUT calling him cute was never something he could except. But his anger cooled once he saw Booth's smile, it was peaceful…and….Sweet, something he never expected to see. Something playful he'd only see Seeley give doctor Brennan. A pang it his heart, what was this…..could he be….jealous? No never, he was to sane for jealousy…..right?

Booth's lips fell upon Sweets's cheek then rose up to his temple, and forehead. This small gesture was relaxing to Sweets, he had read about interpersonal body language before; kissing away from the lips were a sign of surrendering, did that mean Booth was going to wait for Sweets? Was a sweeter side of Booth about to come out?

Light chestnut eyes met dark brown ones that held a suppressed lust waiting to be satisfied. They became closer, then even closer, and Sweets shut his eyes awaiting the next kiss, "Heh….", a small laugh came out of Booth, then Sweets's opened his big eyes to a smirking Booth-the sweet side of Booth was gone-who only wore a satisfied expression with his cocky crookedness he himself only held, but instead of kissing Lance the cop took his right hand that was laced with the young doctor's left hand and kissed Sweets's which made the psychologist blush fiercely.

"Let me have you…Lance", Booth purred his lips brushing against the back of Sweets's hand. Lance felt like he was melting, he'd never heard anyone say his name like that, his seductively alluring voice was almost enough for him to cave in. His heart was beating like crazy, and he had long forgotten how hot his cheeks felt, No more I have to leave, thought Sweets…..yet it was only a thought once Booth's lips pressed onto Sweets's.

Their kiss was fast paced and all around sloppy. Small bites were executed onto Sweets's bottom lip, and tongues were pressed and rubbed together, both fighting once again for dominance. Strings of saliva were what connected them after Sweets broke their kiss for air, even after being with Daisy he'd never learned to breath while kissing.

Booth let go of Sweets's hands then took hold of his waist, and lifted him up, a gasp was all Sweets could manage till Booth dropped him onto the black leather couch. Like a lion Booth crouched over his prey; fear and anticipation filled Sweets, "I'll ask again…", Booth began; he leaned in to Sweets ear, "Let me have you….", a wet, hot breath crept into Sweets's ear.

No…. I can't…what am I to tell Daisy? I'm a man! I-' Sweets thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand creeping up his back. A wave of nerves hit Lance, Stop!….No….he'll think I'm disgusting…., Lance could feel Seeley touching his scars on his back. They were Disgusting….

Noticing his discomfort Seeley turned Lance over; Lance began to panic once he felt his shirt being lifted.

"No please stop!", he begged, "I'll do anything…just don't take off my shirt", tears brimmed Sweets's eyes.

Although he pleaded Booth ignored him, and continued to undress the scared psychologist. Aged scars surfaced Sweets's skin all across his shoulder blades. Seconds now felt like minutes to Sweets; all he could do was to wait for Booth to write him off, Stop staring! Please stop!

A pair of lips pressed onto one of the scars on Sweets's back, then trailed up to his spine, and lastly the nape of his neck, "There's nothing to be scared of, Lance", shivers ran down Sweets's body, the nape of his neck started to burn up.

"Wh-What..? I'm not scared!", Sweets declared in hopes to regain some pride.

"Yeah… sure you're not…", Booth then teased sliding a warm hand up Sweet's flat stomach. A devilish smirk was placed on Booth's face as he felt Sweets cringe in response.

"S-Stop… not here!", a melting Sweets begged. Although he was declining the ex sniper's offer he really was feeling something for the over confident jarhead.

Light brown eyes rolled, and Booth continued to tease the cringing psychologist. Running his hands up and down softly brushing over a perked nipple. All the pleas and moans coming from Sweets was making Booth hard.

Sweets could feel it, the hard on rubbing against him. He tried to pay it no mind; trying to stay sane while someone is rubbing you like that was challenging enough. The friction it was creating was maddening. The bulge was rubbing against the end of his tail bone which was nearly grazing his entrance. The stimulation to this made Sweets hard as well…WAIT no! No way! He could not have a hard on at this moment! N-no….. never…

The friction continued. Sweets suppressed moans were slipping out. Soon enough a sharp gasp followed by Sweets's back arch finally brought Booth alive, "You like it rough, huh..?", what Booth meant was the now one of Sweets's nipples being pinched and pulled. Booth knew Sweets was sensitive, but not THIS sensitive. Booth moved even closer(if that were possible), strengthening the friction between them.

I can't take anymore!, Sweets though. The hand teasing his throbbing nipples slowly descended lower, the rough fingertips brushing past his stomach and softly circling his belly button then slowly sliding past the waistband of his slacks. Another sharp gasp hit Sweets.

"And you still think you don't want this…?", Booth teased, his lower voice vibrated through Sweet's ear canal.

"Sh-Shuddup…", retorted a withering Sweets.

Booth liked it when Sweets got an attitude, he thought it was sexy which made him press even further. He started to rub and taunt Sweets's erection through his boxers, the lack of skin to skin contact irritated Sweets.

"you look like you're frustrated Sweets… got anything on your mind…?", the smirk on Booth's face was too sadistic even for the psychologist.

"Y-You know what it is!"

"Shhhh… Yelling would be bad… Someone might think we're fighting…someone comes in and…heh…well"

The bit of Lance's stomach began to ache, we'll be fired, Daisy will find out… And What about my book! Lance fell silent, but that was only a few seconds once he moaned again from Booth's skilled hands. Sweets balled his hands into fists; his hips began to move with Booth's taunting.

"See", Booth pointed out, "You like it huh…?"

There was no response. Lance wanted to deny it, he really did, but the truth was that everything the sniper did felt amazing to him, but if this continued he would go crazy.

Booth noticed the discomfort coming from Lance, "All you have to do is say one little thing and I'll take you out of your misery", his hand stopped rubbing the pleasing erection, "Fuck. Me. Seeley"

A bright red pigment was shown onto the young doctor's face, "Are you serious?", he half yelled. No way in Hell would he EVER say that! No! N-

An intruding hand slipped past the waistband of Lance's boxers then grabbed onto the base of his erection, "Say it Sweets…", Booth now ordered. Not being able to cum would make any guy desperate let alone a softy like Sweets. It would only take a matter of minutes to get the young doctor to crack.

Lance's flat stomach began to rise and lower. His breathing stifled and a bit harder, and his lip would draw blood from how hard he was biting it. How long could he go on for? He had once read that a man had a stroke for not cumming! He didn't want that to be him. Sweets slowly turned his head, his deep blush was obvious now, "P-please…fuck…m-me….", he muttered angrily.

"Hm…? I don't think I heard you correctly….please fuck me…whooooo?", Booth tightened his grip on Sweets base.

"Ngh…Please…fuck me Seeley….", this time it sounded like it was begging. Even his face showed his desperation. Half hooded, pained eyes stared at Seeley. Beads of sweat began to form on his face and forehead. How could anyone deny that face?

"Well if you say so", Booth's cocky exterior seemed to have no end. Booth slid off Lance's slacks and boxers, he now being completely naked made Sweets even more embarrassed. Hardly anyone saw him naked. Not even Daisy; they would always turn off the lights before they had sex.

Booth followed taking off his jacket, shirt, and pants; he was too anxious it wasn't even funny. Booth looked at the young man from under him. Just like in the dream… he thought. But this was better. He saw his exact curve of his back, his soft pale skin that one would think only women possessed, and his tight ass even the straightest of men would want to hit. Booth smiled in victory then slid his hands down the sides of Sweets's body, feeling his exponentially slender figure. Booth crouched over, and licked the nape of Sweets's neck, the salty taste of sweat and flesh fell onto his tongue.

"S-Seeley….", Sweets moaned out. Both Sweets and Booth were surprised. Neither of them thought Sweets would make such a sound, not even Booth who-thought- could only dream of such a thing.

Booth whispered, "I'll be gentle", the vibrations from his voice haunted Sweets. The low yet soft voice coming from Booth gave him goose bumps.

The ex sniper licked his index and middle fingers then softly entered Lance awaiting for his reaction.

Suppressed cries of pain slipped through Sweets's mouth. He'd never felt something so painful and uncomfortable. He waited for himself to get used to the foreign object probing him. He thought he'd finally gotten used to Booth's finger until he added a second one. The uncomfortable pain increased until….

Sweets's eyes flew open and he gripped onto the fabric of the couch. Booth could tell he'd found Sweets's prostate, and began to hit the same spot. He watched the withering doctor turn into a ball off ecstasy. His hips contorted to Booth's movements, and breathing seemed like a chore. Precum began to seep out of Sweets's member, and it became harder and harder to hold onto control.

Seeley removed his fingers. Sweets naively thought his torture was finally over until he felt something bigger and thicker push into him, "This might hurt a bit…", Booth whispered. Booth's entered slowly allowing Sweet's to adjust. It seemed like forever though, he was only halfway in and Sweets was about to cry out in pain.

Sweets's toes curled as Booth slid further in, he felt Booth's big hands holding onto the curvature of his hips. Finally Seeley was all the way in, but he didn't move. Why wasn't he moving? Did he finally want to back out? Was it as painful for him as well…?

"S-Seeley…I-I can't take it anymore….Move…", the begging Sweets gave Booth shivers.

Now what Lance had just said was what some would say a safety word because once he had said that Booth tightened Sweets's prostate/ Booth kept a steady pace moving within Sweets, "Tight…", he huffed trying to loosen Sweets up.

All Sweets could do was moan and cry, the push and pull between pain and pleasure began to numb together as Booth rode him. A hot stinging rush drove up at the base of his spine. He was close…. He'd never felt this before, ecstasy, pleasure, pain, and an unknowing want. Lance's eyes glazed over and began to haze, dark brown eyes were covered with a blur.

"Lance…", Booth managed to whisper. A hot tongue pressed against one of Sweets's scars then traveled up his spine sending Sweets's to the top. Booth was also at his peek, Booth noticed how Sweets began to move with him, trying to push further in and out. Booth bit Sweets's ear then traveled to his neck establishing kiss mark after kiss mark, claiming his territory al over Sweets.

"N-No more… I-I'm…! Ngh….", Sweets's cooed out. Somewhere in-between moans Sweets manage to whisper Seeley's name then gripped tighter as he finally came throwing Sweets's into a fit of heavy panting. Just by saying Seeley's name Booth came with him then collapsed on Sweets's numbed over body, holding him tightly in his arms.

The two shared once more kiss before Sweets passed out….

**A/N: Thank you to those who are supporting me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 will be out sooner than this one was~! Sorry again for the lateness :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Sorry for the lateness I never really knew how or if I was going to end this fic so… here's hoping it doesn't end OTL hope you enjoy and please please PLEASE review, I really appreciate it when you do! Oh and thank you to everyone who is supporting this fic, seriously if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have gotten this far. Oh and special thanks to a certain reader/ writer who without your help I REALY didn't think I'd get to write the 5th**** chapter… cause I was in such a slump for writing. Plus if any of you that read this know me personally you will know that being a photographer is a bitchy job(excuse my language)and hardly have time to squeeze in having fun then writing…so once again I apologize for being late, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE UNDESERVED REVIEWS! Please keep reviewing I would like readers in put to know what you would like in the up and coming chapters.**

Sweets head banged, and pulsated.'_ A hangover…?' _he thought to himself. A slow breath huffed out in irritation as he opened his eyes. A thick blur fogged over his vision, rubbing his now half awake eyes which seemed too sensitive for his taste, he noticed the change in scenery. He was in someone's…..bed…..? Wait when did this happen? The last thing he remembered was his couch…..and…. Booth….? Yeah Booth… "BOOTH?", he shouted. Sitting up-a pain spread from his lower back making his (please excuse the cheesy ass line)weak at the knees making the young doctor cringed in displeasure, "Ngh….", he manage to mutter. Sweets slowly crawled to the foot of the bed with great focus.

"What…..are you doing…?", a familiar voice appeared from across the unfamiliar room which made Sweets jump in surprise.

Sweets looked up in surprise to see Booth. His usual office attire was now gone, a grey short sleeve shirt and blue boxers was all he felt like throwing on at the moment. His hair was not in it's usual upright due or rather was combed down making his(now)bangs swoop across his forehead hanging a few centimeters above his eyebrows. Sweets didn't know if it was the new hairstyle or the clothes but something seemed….different about Booth… like those Italian models that aren't even trying to be sexy but they just exude sex from their pores….yeah those ones…Sweets must have looked stupid, his butt was in the air and his mouth was hung out in surprise from the devilishly handsome casual Booth in front of him.

Sweets quickly sat up just now then groaned from the striking pain subsiding in his lower back. He noticed the change in his clothes as well; He was wearing an oversized light blue long-sleeve thin shirt and his own boxers. The Shirt barely clung to Sweets-clearly it was Booth's- which made it fall off the shoulder exposing his pale kiss mark ridden skin. He turned his back slightly to smell the cologne that wash washed over his shirt; An aching pain sat on Sweets's back, it was heavy. His legs felt like they would most likely break from putting too much weight onto them if he were to walk let alone run as far as possible from the Italian model/ cop in front of him he would first die from the pain or embarrassment from having to lay there and listen to Booth laugh at him.

Booth sauntered over to the dumbfounded Sweets, his too-illegal-to-be-true sex appeal wafted over Sweets like a wave crashing over a minuet rock. A calloused hand lifted the young doctor's chin then slowly made his way to his lips making the doctor intake a sharp breath, "You okay..?", Booth questioned with a soft husky baritone and a mixture of guilt….what was that…? Come again…. Guilt..? What on earth could Booth be guilty about?

"ehm… my…back hurts….a lot…", replied a less-than-enthusiastic-but-let's-not-dig-our-grave-deeper-Sweets.

"I can tell that much….lay down", he half ordered.

Apprehensively Sweets complied laying on his stomach, feeling hesitant about letting his back face Booth-we all know why-. Those familiarly large pressed against the small of Sweets back making him groan in discomfort, "Pl-please don't tou-", Sweets was stopped halfway into his sentence by Booth telling him to shut it, and let him do his thing-whatever that is- then continued to press onto his back, the stinging pain was almost too much for Sweets to suppress a scream of pain. It felt like he was needing bread on his back , those big thumbs pressed at the surface of Sweets's back making the doctor in distress scream a muffled whine underneath one of Booth's many indigo covered pillows.

It was reassuring… Booth's seemingly -now- soft hands messaging Sweets's sore back… maybe Booth… does care… this little comment sunk into Sweets's mind as he slowly drifted into state of bliss, "Feeling better..?", The cop questioned.

"Mmm…", Sweets mused in reply. A small smile contorted onto Booth's lips, he had never seen Sweets so open to him before. Now understanding his current opening he took this time to move lower down Sweets's back to see what his next reaction he'd get out of the submissive doctor, no reaction, just more of Sweet's slowly getting used to his pain to pleasure adaptation. How could Booth pass up such a tempting moment…? Even if it had been a mere… few hours since he pile drove Sweets till he passed out. Taking the lack of response as a 'go ahead' button he slid off Sweets's boxers waiting yet again for the reaction he'd been waiting for. It took a few seconds for Sweets to register what just happened… it went from Booth Messaging, thinking maybe he'd become a better person in the few hours he was out to now… to having his boxers stripped off his body to show his sprightly young bubble butt. What really got him was the fact that Booth continued to still message the half shocked doctor, but now moving to his hips; taunting the doctor.

"Has anyone ever told you you have a nice ass?", Booth chimed as he continued to caress and stroke Sweets's hips and ass. His grin widened into a crooked smirk as he watched Sweets's face turn bright red. It seemed like Booth's favorite pass time now was to embarrass the young doctor on a daily basis(hm Possibly a sadist any who) he rubbed and caressed onto Sweets's supple butt resisting the attempt to smack it and call the poor doctor a whore, but the look on the young doctors face gave Booth a red alert telling him if he went any further he'd probably traumatize Sweets more than he already has-and no one wants that-Noticing the discomfort of him Booth sympathized then leaned over kissing Sweet's tail bone, loving the way he made his hope-to-be -lover calm down with just a simple kiss on his back, 'He's so sensitive…' Booth mused to himself. He gave a soft moan then wrapped his arms around the scared-as-hell psychiatrist- or doctor if you will- and laid on top of him giving a weak attempt at spooning, Sweets didn't object.

"Any better…?", Booth softly questioned.

Sweets hadn't noticed yet but the pain had slowly numbed, the pain was still there but hardly as painful as it once was, "Y-Yeah.. How.. How the hell di-"

"I just know your body", Booth cut in.

Sweets hid his face in his arms too embarrassed to face Booth after what he had just said, "That's not funny…", replied the muffled voice of the madly blushing Sweets.

"Wanna take a shower..?"

Sweets turned his face show his less then enthusiastic expression, "Very much so.."

Without warning Booth hauled Sweets up lack of boxers and all then walked over out of the bedroom.

Now if you were there…and you had seen Sweets's face at that moment you would understand why Booth had laughed so hard he almost dropped Sweets and doubled over in well deserved laughter, for the face Sweets displayed was nothing shy of complete and utter shock and horrification with a small hint of the-fuck-you-doing?

Beat red and speechless Sweets could only watch as Booth made his way down his apartment's hallway into a soft blue and white bathroom. The slight scent of axe body wash hovered in the surprisingly clean bathroom. With ease Booth turned on the tap and stripped Sweets with one hand,

.

"I can do it!", Sweets protested but to no avail Booth had already slid off his-Booth's- shirt then started to undress himself in the process. Dark brown eyes whipped their direction right to Booth's body. No matter how many times Sweets looked at it was always somewhat…. Beautiful to look at. Perfectly toned with the right amount of muscles placed into his washboard abs, but the thing that Sweets liked most were the different scars from what was possibly from his years as a sniper. The all too familiar scars slid across Booth's body making the doctor a bit more comfortable knowing that he wasn't the only one with scars, physical and mental.

A grin was placed on Booth's face once he caught Sweets staring, "Like what you see..?"

Sweets's face snapped away with a thick shade of red spread across his face; he could also feel his ears burning up. 'Right on the mark' Thought Booth. Without any words between the two Booth once again picked Sweets up but this time like you would a cat. With his hands under his shoulders wrapped around the side of his ribcage, then hoisted him into the awaiting water. Lance had never felt so relaxed before; the warm water spraying onto his fragile self. The blissful doctor hadn't noticed but he was closer to Booth than ever, he was standing on Booth's -larger- feet, possibly so he wouldn't put any weight on his hips, and strong arms wrapped around his waist made sure he wouldn't slip, fall, hit his head, then go into a coma-Booth was not paranoid… just careful- but the presents of the over protective cop didn't even seem to phase the younger man now that he was under hot water.

His peaceful mood was interrupted by something seeping out of his.. uhm.. Nether regions (hurhur) which sent chills all the way down his spine, "Wh-What the hell is th- YOU CAME IN ME?", Sweets now yelled. Although definitely flustered and angry all it took was Booth to lay his head on the crook of Sweets's neck just right and mumble, "I couldn't help it…I was too happy", that all too sweet voice rang though the hiss of the shower and right into Sweets's ear, "Here let me help you", whispered the "pouting" cop. Sweets had no idea what Booth mean by help until one of his fingers were being pushed inside of him, then another. The two fingers began to stretch Sweets out, "Don't worry I'm not going to go all the way in here. Too slippery", Booth teased into Sweets's flushed ear. The white substance started to slip out eventually, but all the while making Lance once again beg Booth to stop in cries of pleasure.

"Pl-Please sto-aaahn…", Sweets moaned as he arched his neck back once Booth hit his prostate. How could just by one touch or simple rub make Sweets submit to his sadistic force? As Sweets watch the clouded liquid mix with the shower water and spiral to the drain he had gotten hard, maybe off the stimulation Booth gave him, or the fact that he was drunk off of Booth's touch, but whatever it was he couldn't ever get enough of it. He needed something to hold onto…something to make him feel secure so before he knew it his arms were wrapped around Booth's neck gripping onto wet locks of hair.

Booth shuttered at Sweets's hot breath hovering over his neck, and buried his face into his chest. The way their chests would slide against each other as Sweets's breath would occasionally hitch then lowered as he got used to his touch left Booth intoxicated. How could he hold back..? He felt his blood pull to his penis and already knew what was getting hard, joining Sweets's blushing hard on as well. Booth slowly slid his fingers out actually making sure he had 'cleaned' Sweets out then held him close, distributing soft kisses to his neck and shoulder. He softly hummed into Sweets's neck, gently rocking their hips side to side creating a friction.

'Booth…', Lance thought to himself. The way Booth was handling him lulled his thoughts. He began to curl and wind locks of Booth's hair, softly gripping and tugging at the ends of his thin hairs.

"I love you…Lance", Seeley whispered into his neck, "Always and Forever…".

Lance only stirred in the gentle cops arms, making his reply prominent.

-**After one Great Shower-**

After a half an hour of recovering and some of Booth's great ass cheese omelet he Sweets began to regain some feeling in his legs and after another half an hour it didn't feel like someone was stabbing his hips with a spork once he began to attempt to walk. While Booth ate his second omelet he'd watch Sweets hold onto the edge of the table and shuffle from point A to point B.

'"I don't see how this is funny…", Sweets gritted through his teeth as he tried to straighten his back. He glared at the knowing smirk on Booth's face-that was the Booth Sweets was used to- then sat across from the cocky agent grinning at him. Slumping over big brown eyes looked up at Booth in silence.

"You should be thanking me, you would have woken up to something seeping out of you", Booth chimed victoriously.

"…is that another part of your Catholic charm…?", Sweets retaliated.

"Oh! Right to the heart!", Booth sarcastically held his chest as if someone shot/stabbed it.

Sweets buried his head into his arms then let out a huge moan, but his little fit ended once he heard his phone ring and his neck snapped to his Phone under a pile of familiar work clothes. Sweets somewhat ran to his phone ignoring the subtle pain in his hip then picked up his phone, "H-Hello..?", he answered.

"Lancelot! Are you alright? I've called you twenty six times and left thirteen messages, if you don't have the stability to do long division that's one message for every two calls", Daisy informed-although making his Sweets a bit irritated that she had already managed to get under his skin with her vast amount of knowledge-

"I'm sorry I've been asleep for-" Sweets looked at Booth.

Booth mouthed three hours.

"Three hours", booth marveled, but remained calm. 'Three hours? Really?'

"Are you alright? That brutish agent Booth said you passed out"

Sweets smiled at her remark softly laughing to himself.

Booth's ears perked at his laugh, 'he has such a cute laugh…'

"I'm fine… Booth took care of me while I was unconscious, I'll be home in a few hours I swear", he promised.

"A-Alright I love you Sweetie…", Daisy said sympathetically.

"I love you too…", Sweets replied but with less passion and more sorrow.

Booth marveled at him wishing he'd say the same to him, but with more feeling. He watched as Sweets hung up, sat down then groaned into his arms again.

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I'm sorry its such a late update! ;A; I've been sooo busy with work and thank you again. I love your reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo readers! Thank you for making it so far! I can't believe you'd waste your time reading this monstrosity you call literature(oh just lost a few readers OTL) but I thank you all none-the-less! I'm so excited to write this chapter! 1) because it's just not ALL about sex (all the readers probably left after reading that) and 2) I get to write some actual suspense! :DDDD Any who enjoy~**

After many, "Please don't goes", and "Don't forget me's" Sweets had finally gotten out of Booth's hold, forcing him to drive to his apartment. He found it humorous though that Booth would be so clingy and possessive it wasn't like him at all. Once Booth's black S.U.V pulled up to the street that had a nuance retro chic feel-like apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride…", Sweets said to the ground. He couldn't bare to look at Booth, what would his eyes say..? How mad would he be if I smiled..?…a hand reached to Sweets's chin then pulled him in, Booth distributed a soft kiss onto Sweets's cheek then cracked a smile, "Sweet dreams Lance"

Heat… the only word to explain what Sweets felt after Booth said those three words. Hard headed as ever Sweets slapped Booth's hand away then jumped out of the car eager to hide his all too revealing face. Before he could turn around and say goodbye Booth's car was already driving off. A twinge of guilt ran through Sweets as he walked inside the apartment, made his way into the elevator then began to bang his head against the steel doors until his forehead turned red.

-The next Day-

That night had been hectic for both Booth and Sweets. The serial rapist/ murderer that Brenan and Booth have been tracking down finally made contact with the two sending them both the same message saying, "At the twelfth hour Sweet revenge shall be mine", Brenan was used to these messages by now, able to brush them off at any given time, but for Booth it was a different story. Hour after hour he would try to decipher the message-although let's be honest that's Brenan and Angela's specialty-but to no avail. This particular case gave Booth the creeps, for almost a year now this man abducted and raped young brunettes whether they were boys or girls then choked them to death and delivered their naked and bruised bodies to their families or loved ones. The latest victim was a twenty-seven year old male who was found on the porch of his gay lovers house outside of D.C. it took a bit of time, but Booth finally caught some sleep, obviously not effected enough not to sleep; he had a long day ahead of him, harassing Sweets and picking up Parker from his moms'.

_Sweets gripped onto the sheets of Booth's bed and buried his head into the mattress holding back his screams of pleasure and pain. As Booth thrusted in and out of Sweets he could feel himself building up to a climax, gripping onto those fragile hips for any kind of crutch. He looked down at his lover who could barely hold onto his sanity, the picture of perfection in Booth's dazed eyes. Sweets's hips moved in synch with Booth's thrusts begging for more. Sweets turned his head then smiled, "__**At the twelfth hour Sweet revenge shall be mine**__",_ Booth's eyes flew open. His breathing and heart rate at an all time high. He looked at his clock, "5:38 A.M." it read.

"Shit…", he sighed then slid deeper into his blankets. He had only gotten three hours of sleep and that dream would probably keep him up all night. To numb his thoughts he watched some TV, whatever could distract him from his dream. Some cheesy cop show CSI Palm Springs or something…(I'm not knowing CSI I'm just saying it's a bit cheesy XD) about some dead girl found in the sewers with a ring implanted in her stomach. Booth rolled his eyes and let the sound of the TV distract him till he had to get ready for work.

At 8:00 A.M Booth was at work cup of star bucks coffee in hand and ready to see his favorite psychiatrist. Unfortunately Brenan was the first person to welcome him into work, "Booth how did you sleep..", she questioned.

"Uh not really…", he scratched his head then took a sip of his latte.

Brenan nodded, "Lack of sleep can usually come from you getting older, males tend to have a harder time sleeping as the age"

Booth's eyes rolled, "I'm not getting old Bones I was just thinking about the case", first the creepy dream and now the mocking his age…? Really?

"I see.. Well I'll tell you about my findings then", she informed.

"Thanks.. Hey have you seen Sweets yet..?"

Brenan shook her head, "I try to avoid seeking help from a psychology"

A grin formed on Booths face, 'Stubborn as ever', he thought to himself. He waved her goodbye then made his way to Sweets's office, knocked on the door then walked in not caring if he had a client or not.

Empty. The room that was usually filled with aromatherapy candles and an overly energetic doctor was empty. Sweets was nowhere to be found in the supposedly "relaxing" office space.

'Maybe he's taking the day off…' he absentmindedly suggested to himself then took another sip of his latte.

The rest of the day he distracted himself with bugging Angela and Cam with his constant questions. Then…there was Daisy, her usual perky self bounced and skipped over to the distressed cop, "Have you seen my Lancelot..?", she asked with a smile, "I packed him a lunch", she beamed then giggled to herself.

Booth kept his gentlemanly exterior and answered, "No haven's seen him since yesterday"

A sorrowful and confused look spread across Daisy's face, "but… I saw him go off to work…"

"That's…weird…", Booth said into another sip of his latte then thinking over the situation, "Maybe he's at a meeting or something.. You never know with that guy.."

"Yeah…that's true… but usually my Lance would say or give me an extended notice…"

Booth shrugged it off then, "He'll call by the end of the day", he smiled optimistically to Daisy then walked off feeling like he did a good deed or something.

The day progressed slow and tediously; Sweets hadn't called or notified the office all day which drove Daisy and Booth mad. Finally after about an hour of pondering and twenty minutes of building up the confidence to ask Daisy walked over the Booth, "I'm worried Agent Booth.. Lancelot hasn't replied to any of my messages or e-mails…I'm scared something has happened to him"

There was no doubt Booth had thought the same thing just a few minutes ago.. but… he's man none-the-less and gave a few moments to think it over…man…missing… "Sweet revenge"…? How the hell could he have missed it? Brown eyes widened and Booth sprinted to Dr. Brenan's office, "Bones! I know who the killers next victim is!

Yet again Sweets woke up with a massive headache and the loss of mobilization. He felt something secured around his chest, and something cold pressed against his back… 'Pole…?' he thought to himself in a mere daze.

Once his vision came back to 20/20 he looked back, yes there was a pole, but what he found more interesting was that there were ropes tied around his waist and legs to the pole. He was bound too tight for him to shift into a better position let alone move. It was pitch black in the space he was in, he heard running water coming from behind him… a drain…to the side of him..?

"H-Hello..?", he hoarsely asked to no one.. Anyone… anything… but there was no reply… no gesture of acknowledgement…nothing.. Sweets was used to this. His childhood was isolated and dark. He wished Booth was there beside him…

Booth had shown Cam, Angela, Zach, Hodgins and Brenan the note he had gotten, and noticed something he hadn't before. Unlike Brenan's note the word "Sweet" was capitalized. How he missed, he'll never know, but he did none the less, and explained to the group who the next victim was… their one and only Sweets…He could feel something bowling up inside his stomach.

Anger, confusion, Sorrow, hate… he couldn't keep himself together in this case he needed to punch something… anything… but he was better than that, what he needed to do is save Sweets.

"If that little shit touches Sweets I swear…..", he cut off shaking in anger.

The crew decided it was just Booth's natural protective trait that took over. They all understood one another on a personal note, all of them coming from bad pasts and broken families. On some certain level their personal relationships grew and developed until they were somewhat like a family… but this.. For Booth he never thought of Sweets as JUST a family member. First a pain in the ass, but now something entirely different.

Brenan gave Booth a sad sympathetic look then nodded, "I understand Booth…", she took in a sharp breath then continued, "We all do…"

"Come on sweetie lets start looking for a lead", she directed to Brenan.

Brenan walked out but not before giving him yet another sympathetic look. Zach gave him am awkward pat on the shoulder.

"what are you doing…?", Booth asked suspiciously.

"I heard men give these pats on the shoulder to distribute affection", Zach informed retracting his hand.

Hodgins just suppressed a laugh then looked away. Booth slightly smiled then patted Zach's back and walked away, "Alright, kid"

"What… did I so it wrong..?", Zach asked whole heartedly.

It had been a few hours maybe minutes, Sweets had no comprehension of timing so 5 minutes could have been eight hours for him. Constant water draining and muffled voices was all he had to know there was still life from where he was in, 'alright…well I know I'm not under ground… or buried alive…', Sweets sighed then went back to listening to the water. The sound of a door opening alerted Sweets, then lifted his head. Footsteps drew close to Sweets, making him apprehensive. The footsteps stopped in front of him then a cold clammy hand wrapped around his jaw. A finger began to slide under his chin and across his neck.

"Mmmm…", said the a low moan, "You're so soft…"

Sweets trembled, "Who are you!"

The hand covered his mouth, "Shhhh… don't spoil a good time..", the voice was… undesirable… it was rugged and sly obviously male.

"Reeh be gwo!", he demanded under muffled tone. He couldn't have yet another person touching him like that, to feel his scars and hold him like Booth did, but he had a feeling the man wouldn't be as sweet and as caring as Booth was…

A spot light hit on Sweets, A florescent yellow. He was in some sort of shower room, there was a standard green tile covering the walls, the drain beside him was the cause of all the noise from before, but it wasn't water that was draining. Dark red blood covered the creases and lining of the tile and made a swirled pattern in the drain. The man before him had long bleach blonde hair tucked into a ponytail, and sharp green eyes, he was possibly Asian. He had a plain white t-shirt shirt on and baggy washed out jeans the clung to his hips, despite his voice he was quite attractive even for Sweets's standards. No matter what though he was still scared and disgusted, this must have been the newest serial rapist he heard Hodgins and Brenan talking about.

"You're so beautiful…", The man said. His hand lowered from Sweets's mouth to his neck. Slender fingers wrapped around his then gave it a gentle squeeze, subtly pressing his sharp fingernails against sensitive skin. A small fidget came from Sweets, his composure was too important to lose, "What, no scream?", the killer asked in a pouting tone.

"N-No, I don't scream….", Sweets calmly replied, he knew the best thing to do in this situation was to stay calm, and test the opposing force. 'Strong eyes and calm voice', Sweets reminded himself, "I would like to ask you something though"

"Oh?", the killer cocked his head.

"Did your parents abuse you, or force you into any sexual harassment?"

There was a moment of silence, but soon broken by the killer squeezing harder against his neck then followed a huge bolt of laughter-possibly cackling it was hard to tell-, "Oh this is great! Aha! Omigawd! The one hostage take from the Jeffersonian and it's the wanna-be-therapist!", Sweets was now irked, once again he was used to being sexually harassed, and demeaned of his profession, but this guy sent him over the edge, "Hey I'm just trying to-!", Sweets was cut off by a numb pain in his throat, a sharp nail had pierced its way through his skin, he squirmed, he could feel it move with every inhale of laughter the killer made or small movement of the hand.

"No, I was abandoned has a kid", the killer finally admitted, but still with a small grin, "I was too much for my parents, said I was too "curious", and that was a problem for them"

Sweets wanted to say, "Curious", but that wasn't all too possible since he had a nail in his neck and a hand around his throat.

"Now.. Enough talking..", the killer let go getting up, he reached into his pocket then took out a scalpel. Crouching over his grin widened, he recognized to fear in Sweets's eyes, the pure terror in knowing he was about to die.. That alone was enough to turn him on.

The team was working like crazy on the search for Sweets. They knew enough that the killer worked very cleanly, he made sure his victims were dumped in plain site, so to warn others of some hidden messages, and leave the bodies with small cuts along the victims limbs.

Hodgins ran into the Booth's office with Brenan in it as well, the two were sweating bullets, well mainly Booth, Brenan kept her composure, but was still as worried as Booth, "Hey I think I found something!", Hodgins breathed heavily then watched as his coworkers ears perked up, "There were minuet traces of Sodium Hydroxide and fermented Ethanol on both of the letters", he continued.

"Wh-What does that mean?", Booth replied angrily, obviously frustrated by big words.

" Cleaning products, and by the age of the fermented Ethanol, or commonly known as Vinegar, dates back to the 60's", Jake informed in his usual nerdy energetic self.

"Which meeeeeaaaans?", Booth Asked eagerly.

"Which means Sweets is in a building… a very old building from what it sounds like an old one at that", Brenan cut in.

"Yeah! And There was small traces of soot too!", Hodgins yelled in the same excitement as before.

"Oh That me-",Booth was cut off.

"He's in a burned building"

Booth inwardly swore then nodded, "Yeah…"

After many scrambled searches of burned building from the 1960's and many, "God damn it! What are you people saying?", from Booth they had found a building in the lower region of Washington where a fairly burned down catholic school called St. Vincent's prep school for gifted boys.

Booth and Brenan arrived with in his black S.U.V. with determination. Booth with gun in hand walked up to the partly charred doors of the prep school then quietly opened the mahogany carved door. Booth looked around in wonderment, "Just like I remembered it…", Booth whispered.

"What?", Brenan commented in hushed tones, she made a note of making sure her black heels didn't make a 'clack' sound at every step.

"This was my old school back in the day", he commented scoping out the building with his flashlight on top of his pistol, "But it was burned down when I was in fifth grade, no one knows who started it"

"I see, does this place bring back bad feelings..?", Brenan asked interestedly making an effort to know Booth a little better.

"No actually good one", Booth smiled to himself.

Brenan smiled as well but not before Booth mentioned, "So cleaning solution.. Where would we find that?", booth asked simple mindedly.

"And Soot", Brenan mentioned.

"Well I think we're good with that", Booth flashed his light to every part of a stairwell they were now standing on, soot covered the steps and old rust covered railings. The steps were hardly stable, due to the massive amount charred wood that happened some 30 years ago.

Brenan stopped at no real beat, "Booth..", she whispered.

Booth turned around to see Brenan pressing her head against the wall, "Bones don't do that it's dirty", Booth commented.

"Shh.. I hear.. voices..", Booths face instantly lifted, "screams.?", Her face gave off the most of morose faces.

Booth, in all his sniper experience told Bones to wait up there just in case, she protested but the face he gave her was in all seriousness. After a moment of debating and Brenan's temper defusing Booth made his way to the lower level of the school, he could soon hear muffled moans and screams, 'in…the locker rooms..?',

Slowly pushing the door to the boys locker room the scent of rotting flesh spread through the air, accommodated by a blood, and charred rubber. But the one thing that was unmistakable was the sounds coming from ahead in the showers, screams muffled and thrashing on tiled floors. Booth made his way toward the showers trying to focus on the shot he was about to make against whatever force was making Sweets cry. He pressed his back against the cold tile then slowly peek his head into the line of vision for Sweets.

Anger, it boiled to the brim within Booth… frustration…hate… as he saw Sweets tied to the shower pole with his shirt completely torn and shredded, small splatters of blood were plainly seen on what was left of his white collared, obviously originated from his mouth which was busted and bruised. His neck was bruised and pierced with dried blood staining his pale skin. The man before him pressed the heel of his Italian leather shoe onto an already bruised and cut abdomen, the man laughed and cackled in reply to Sweets's pain, "You look so pathetic!", his voice snapped Booth out of his trance of boiling emotions then took aim and shot the man's left leg.

A scream came from the man he keeled over grabbing the wounded leg, giving Booth the chance to arrest the killer. The ex sniper took hold of the killers wrists then put them in a pair of handcuffs, "You have the right to remain silent , anything you say is and will be held against you in court", Booth stated trying to hold back beating the guy into a bloody pulp, "You okay Sweets..?", Booth asked looking over to the tied doctor. Booth's gaze dropped once he saw Sweets beaten and spent, brown eyes looked at Booth with pure fear. Without a word Booth reached over then softly kissed Sweets, "It'll be alright Lance", he whispered. Hearing that Booth heard a wine in front of him, almost a whimper, tears started falling down Sweets's bruised face.

**Yeah so I finally finished the chapter, I had so much trouble writing this because I have NEVER EVER written suspense and adventure… plus.. I've been busy… with… stuff… alright that's a lie I've been watching Persona 4 Hiimsdaisy comics this past month, and making new co splays~ anyway enjoy! :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter I couldn't stop tearing up so you'll just have to deal ;A;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones nor the characters in it.**

The day seemed to go by quietly. Sweets heard nothing, the whine of the sirens and agents yelling incoherently was drowned out by Booth. Just Booth. Booth held onto Lance with determination to relieve the poor doctor of his sudden nightmare that only happened some twenty minutes ago. Brenan coddled Sweets in her own way, softly patting his back with as much raw emotion as she could emit, they both watched as Lance cringed and shuddered in Booth's arms, both their hearts silently breaking and drowning in sorrow for their friend and secret lover.

"What are you doing Bones..?", Seeley Mumbled.

"I read that rubbing an open palm against ones back in a calm manner is considered 'Soothing'… it's not working?", she questioned monotonously.

The flustered cop finally smiled, No you're doing fine.."

It was hard to pry Lance away from Booth when the agents came to take him to the head quarters and wash him off. Frustration set in once he heard the faint mumble of Daisy's name, but held it all in, for Lance. Brenan and Booth stayed at the crime scene until they cleared everything out. The faint smell of blood and rotted corpse stained the air, even after the killer and his "equipment" was hauled away. Brown eyes glanced over at Brenan, she was talking to Cam, who was also as solemn as he was. Brenan remained professional never letting the grief she felt for her friend get the best of her. Now wasn't the time to let petty emotions get the best of you.

After a thorough cleaning and patching up his stomach and mouth Lance had gotten thirty stitches, the wiry design across his stomach made him look like an experiment gone wrong. Was it wrong for him to like that? How illogical. But aside from the minor patch job and bruising around his neck he was fine, luckily the killer had just started his torment before he could put any real damage on the frail doctor. Lance looked at his wrists, they were marked with bruises coiling around his wrists, red and purple tinted the top of the young doctor's skin. Lance sighed then walked out of the company's shower room with a loose light blue long sleeved shirt Daisy had gotten him for Christmas and washed out jeans.

Daisy was there waiting for him, she waited for him to make his way towards him, giving him the most pathetic of glances of sympathy Sweets had ever seen. Lance hated those types of looks, the type that made you feel like you were just another victim, what he wanted was the gaze Booth gave him, those strong light brown eyes that made him know he wasn't going to be hurt, "Are you alright Lancelot?", she cried out finally hugging him, slightly crushing him beneath her grip. The newly sewn in stitches stabbed Sweets's abdomen as Daisy's grip tightened around him, he held in his pain trying to be more manly then he should and not break down. He held onto Daisy smiling, "I'm fine, really" he insured, but even to him that was fake.

"Really…?", she asked simple mindedly.

"Yeah", he kissed her nose sweetly.

She smiled then kissed his cheek, "I'm glad, then let's have a celebratory dinner", she suggested, "I've been practicing this kabob dish my parents sent me"

"Uh how about I make it this time", he nearly demanded, if it weren't for his straight, polite face he would have already told her to stay clear of his kitchen-not their kitchen his-

"A-are you sure you're still healing"

"Yup I'm sure, but for now you should go home and rest before then, I have a lot of work here since I 'skipped'" Lance grinned.

"Hee~ alight, you're the Sweetest", Daisy kissed Lance softly.

Lance watched as the overactive anthropologist bounced her way out of the Smithsonian happy to have her boyfriend back from harms way. He sighed to himself, the memories of what had happened only a mere hour ago washed over in his subconscious. He shuffled over to his office then sat down on his soft leather couch. Without any lasts words rushing through his mind he drifted off into sleep, the whole malicious day had tuckered the poor doctor out.

Booth watched from the window of his office, which was adjacent to Sweets's. His chin rested firmly on the back of white knuckles as he watched the sleeping doctor, how content could one person be while watching the one they cared for stay in such a calm state?

**A/N: Yuh so that was it I just really wanted to make a patch up chapter and I don't know how eloquently I did. But I swear the next chapter… chapteeerrrrrr… eight? Yeah Eight be longer C:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so it's been like...forever I know I'm sorry, but I was and still am on a HUGE young justice Kick if you don't know of the awesomeness that is Young Justice I would suggest you do, unless you are a die hard Marvel fan then never mind. But I've been writing a fic for Conner and Dick(Superboy and Robin) so check it out if you want. ALSO if you're a big John Francis Daley fan (as much as I am) I was hosting a Freaks and Geeks marathon throughout the week. I love little Sweets and I am NOT kidding he was my first television love when I was 6 watching the series. Any who Yeah! Booth and Sweets time! EnJoy!**

Sweets kept his gaze on his papers. Sitting in front of the TV trying to review patiences' notes wasn't the first thing on his mind at the moment. He was still trying to get over what had just happened only a week ago. During that week Booth and Sweets hadn't talked much. Occasional glances were give to each other from across the work office. Sometimes Booth would call Sweets into his office just to look at him, to make sure he was Sweets; HIS Sweets. Then Sweets would leaving feeling extremely awkward and unsure how to evaluate Booth's expression; it was torn between concern and a dead pan seriousness.

"Lance, Sweetie are you alright?", Daisy said leaning over the back of the Lance's couch to meet his gaze, "You look pale...are you alright? Did you eat something bad?"

'_If you cooked it then probably..' _Lance thought to himself, "I'm fine.. I'm just tired..I haven't slept well in a while, why don't you go back to your place, I have a lot of work to do", Sweets persuaded laying an open palm against the back of her hand.

She smiled sweetly, "OKay Lancelot, I love you", she reminded kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. he hummed in agreement to her declaration of love then went back to work. She lifted from the couch, "I have dinner waiting on the stove I'll see you later?", she asked a bit concerned.

Sweets didn't look up from his papers, "Yeah sure..."

She held a long stare of worry then left without another word. Once she left his apartment he put down the papers, then reached for his phone. He hit the number 2 for speed-dial to Pizza hut. He didn't care if Daisy had made him dinner or not, he really didn't feel like deciphering what little creation she had made for him this time.

"Yeah , Hey can I get a large cheese pizza with garlic bread and a liter of Coke please?..Thanks", He hung up the phone with and empty stomach waiting for the delivery boy to give him his Pizza. He laid down across the couch feeling distracted by nothing. There was an emptiness in his stomach-partly from his hunger- that resided for days. He couldn't shake the feeling, although he knew that this was normal-being a psychiatrist and all- that acting distant and grieving is a part of the normal mourning cycle, but as a doctor he couldn't allow himself to sustain so such an idea.

Many breathless sighs and a new dent in the couch later, Lances apartment buzzed signaling Sweets that his order of food was here. Rushing to the door he grabbed his wallet off the counter then opened the door with a , "You're la-", with a pause at the end. Booth leaning at the door frame with a pizza in one hand a bottle of Coke in the other. Clad in Blue jeans and a grey hoodie that said 'U.S. ARMY' on the front, he smelled of his usual scent, Iron and old Spice, the odd combo was intoxicating. He gave Sweets a smile, "Delivery"

Sweets crossed his arms, he felt a bit embarrassed wearing black sweat pants and green tee with Robin smack dab in the middle saying ,'Leapin' Lizards!', but remained his usual abruptness, "Agent Booth why are you here...with my pizza?"

Without Lance giving him the okay to come in Seeley strode in setting the pizza down on the coffee table then sat down on the couch, "I wanted to catch up on you", He stated opening the pizza box, "Oh don't worry the pizza is paid for"

He knew he shouldn't have but Sweets's heart was doing summersaults once he noticed how much Booth cared for him, "What about Parker", Sweets shuffled to the kitchen-avoiding Daisy's dinner- and got out two glass cups.

"He's with his mom", Booth replied biting into a slice of cheese pizza, "You know.. I imagined your apartment to be more.."

"Nerdy?"

"Yeah", Booth grinned, flashing a row of perfect teeth. Sweets sat down on the couch, but about a foot away then grabbed the bottle of coke then it donned on him, "How'd you know I was getting pizza?"

Booth couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter once he saw Sweets's deer in the headlights face, "Lucky I guess, I was at Pizza hut and I heard the delivery boy say you name once he got off the phone. How many Lance Sweets do you know in DC?", suppressed chuckles slipped from Booth. With a large hand Seeley patted Lance's head, ruffling his dark brown curls, "Sorry did I scare you?"

Under the warmth of Booth's hand Sweets reddened out of embarrassment, "You have no idea..", Sweets huffed then swatted Booth's hand away and grabbed a slice of his cheese pizza feeling a bit relieved. He hadn't been able to talk to Booth in a while, and he thought this was going smoothly aside from his heart about to burst, but that aside he liked how things were. Booth had made idle chat with him concerning how he was or if his stitches weren't uncomfortable, then Sweets would just wave it off and say, "I've gone through worse". Booth didn't have the mind to question it though, he knew everyone had their little back stories.

They had spent about four hours just talking and eating pizza, gradually Sweets had scooted closer to Booth throughout the night. They laughed about people in the office or how much they missed loony toons-believe it or not Booth was an avid cartoon watcher in his day- or whatever the two could think of at the moment, Lance had no idea how much the two had in common; They both liked comic from the sixties and seventies, Tom and Jerry were their favorite childhood cartoon, and they both liked paintball shooting.

Lance's cell phone read 1:28 A.M, both him and Booth decided now was the time for the ex Sniper to leave. They parted their dues at the door, Lance waving bye and Booth holding a small smile, "Good night Lance", He spoke leaning in then pressing his lips to Sweets's. His heart felt as if it would burst, without consent from his brain first Sweets began to kiss back, his body missed Booth. He didn't understand it but he felt as if he was being pulled closer to him with every parting of a kiss. Seeley's hands cupped Sweets's jawline and neck, Booth's parted their kisses leaving the intoxicated doctor breathless and bruised lipped.

"Stay safe..", he whispered into Lance's ear then kissed his cheek lovingly and let go walking off with as much restraint as he possibly could hold. Lance just stood their with a glaze over his eyes and a parted mouth in somewhat awe. What had just happened was still processing in his about a good minute of contemplation Lance shut the door slid back to his couch and fell asleep with an aching heart. That night Lance slept peacefully in what seemed to be days.

xXxXxXx

Sweets knew it was inevitable to see Booth at the office, so why was it so much of a shock to see him and Brenan sitting across from the coffee table in that pesky little black leather couch he can't seem to ever sit down on ever again. Temperance seemed relaxed and composed as ever signaling Booth to come and sit. Booth sat down next to Dr. Brenan spreading his legs out then leaned onto his knees as a crouching position.

"Agent Booth Dr. Brenan", Lance greeted with a nod. Only looking Brenan in the eye, "How were your weeks?"

"Unsatisfying", Brenan answered.

"Why is that?", Lance questioned curiously, usually she was somewhat optimistic to therapy.

"Booth refuses to let me interrogate your rapi-"

"Bones..", Booth shot giving her '_you fucked up' _look.

"What? I'm being serious, he was a rapist, and he was pursuing Sweets", she reminded.

"Well Bones you just don't go out and say stuff like that, especially to the person who was involved in it", Booth lectured.

"I find that to be totally contradictory being in therapy and what not"

Sweets watched from the sidelines of the two bickered and fought over what was actually nothing, "This is good!", he smiled trying to regain some of his old self again, "Dr. Brenan is giving out raw emotion, I like that...alright Agent Booth, why won't you let Dr. Brenan interrogate the killer?"

Booth was taken aback, he didn't expect Sweets to go all 'Doctor mode' on them so soon, "Uh...cause I want to"

"Why?", Sweets pushed feeling like he needed to get the answer.

"It's MY case to solve", Booth retorted.

"But you two are partners, no?"

"Yeah"

"Theeeeeeeen what?", Sweets pushed

"Just cause, alright", Booth shifted, "Does everything have to have a reason behind it?"

Sweets sat quietly trying to evaluate the situation. Brenan held her gaze toward Booth, "I see...alright", Sweets let go scanning Booth's reaction which was just a strangled sigh.

"Okay time out Sweets!", Booth interjected making a 'T' with his hands as if they were playing football, "Bones go outside please"

"Wha- Dr. Sweets that's totally unfair"

"Ugh... Okay Dr. Brenan can you please just go outside for a few minutes?", Sweets tried to compromise.

With an attitude of a seven year old Brenan left the room feeling like she was out of the loop.

"Alright..now why don't you want Dr. Brenan to interrogate with you?", Sweets questioned yet again.

A large hand cupped Sweets jaw line and cheek but kept his eyes locked and serious, "I don't think I can control my anger when I'm with that guy knowing he..touched you..I don't want Bones to see me that angry"

Sweets couldn't ever object to that face Booth was making, he was so strong yet loving..he'd never been looked at like that before, "Okay..I understand", Sweets averted feeling a bit guilty that he was letting his current 'Stalker' make him feel the way he did.

"Thanks", Seeley side smiled then kissed Sweets's forehead-Lance could have sworn his heart leapt out of his chest- Thin lips traveled to Sweets's temple to his cheek bone down to the corner of his lips, slowly teasing the doctor. Booth felt Lance's neck extend to get closer to a real kiss, of course Seeley complied with a smile then planted a soft longing kiss onto Sweets letting the younger man melt into their all to needed kiss. Too soon then expected Booth broke their kiss leaving Sweets in the dark and got up to open the door, "Sorry Bones, you're not coming"

"That is not fair", she directed to Sweets.

Dumbfounded and still drunk off the memory of Booth's clever lips Sweets replied with a dead stare and an open mouth; after a few seconds of processing he nodded.

"See Bones he understands! BUT I'm still getting the interrogation to myself", Booth clapped then lead his partner out of the psychiatrists office.

Moments had passed until the doctor was fully out of his kiss infused daze. Clients and patients had passed by spilling their emotions and inner thoughts to the drowsed doctor who in reality did care, all he really wanted was just too lay down and sleep for a few days. The drama prior to this week was still washing over him although he had said he was fine he obviously wasn't. His lunch break slowly reeled by not fast enough for him. A turkey sandwhich and an iced mocha later Sweets was feeling much better-come to think of it he didn't have breakfast that morning- With music by Queen basting in his ear he nodded to the catchy beat.

'_**Ooh Love. Oooh Lover Booooy~**_

_**Watcha doin tonight?**_

_**Turn on my charm**_

_**Set my alarm **_

_**And use that pitter patter on the telephoooone~'**_

In between verses Sweets would take a bit of his turkey sandwhich and bounce to the voice of Freddie Mercury, getting mustard on the corner of his mouth. He humbed to the song as he gulped down his iced mocha, which probably was a bad idea as he started choking on an ice cube for a good minute until he went back to humming.

"What are you doing?", A voice from behind somewhat laughed. Lance didn't hear it, "Hey, Yoo Hoo~", Lance still couldn't hear it. A side smirk formed on Booth's lips. Leaning over he planted a small kisses on the unsuspecting doctor making his eyes fly open and jump. It was a cute jump with a karate-ninja- warrior chop block with a turkey sandwich in one hand to finish it off as if he was saying '_I Could Kill you with this shit!'_

A bark of laughter came from the histerical agent. The off gaurd Doctor settled down putting aside the deadly sandwich, "Geeze you scared the hell out of me!", Sweets confessed with a tugging smile under his almost serious face.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it", Booth held a fun air then sat down next to his lover- or associate- and took a sip of his all too sweet iced mocha, "Ugh what is this?", Booth choked.

"Uhm..an Iced Mocha, you've never had one?"

"No! It tastes too sweet", Booth exclaimed, wiping his mouth.

Sweets slipped out a laugh, "Cause it's melted chocolate and coffee idiot"

Booth gave Sweets an empty stare then snatched the sandwhich out of Lances's hands and took a bite. Sweets smiled.

"So..How's the case..?", Sweets darted his eyes up at Booth as his sandwich was given back.

Sweets shifted, "Fine. Not much to say so far. He won't talk", Booth replied. Sweets could tell he was lying.

"Booth, thats complete and utter bullshit", Sweets cooly stated.

Dumbfounded with Lances cussing Booth stared at Lance with conviction, "How would you know? You weren't there"

**-Interrogation Room-**

Through the week Seeley had found out the killers name was Tim Keinsner. It wasn't an appealing name or recognizable in the slightest.

Seeley sat across from the accused sex offender and serial killer. The last person who had touched his Sweets. The man side smirked at the agent across from him. His long blonde hair was in his usual ponytail and his slender green eyes glided from Booth to the table to the glass window, "No one's watching us, huh? I can tell", His voice was smooth yet packed with Venom, "Where's the Wanna-be Therapist?", his grin widened, "I didn't get to finish what I started"

All the restraint he had poked and itched at Booth to keep calm, "Why'd you do it?", his hands folded on the table.

"You've seen him", the killer shifted in his seat, "I'm pretty sure you've seen all of him,so there's no real reason for me to go into detail", Booth shifted in his seat.

Anger. It spread like the plague. It couldn't be more deadly at this time. Just the thought of someone else touching Lance irked him to no extent. Just to hear someone else had touched his that soft pale skin that could only be Lances filled the ex- sniper with an unparalleled hate, "That's no reason to kill someone", he said cooly.

"Seeley", the killer started, "May I call you Seeley", without and yes or a no he continued, "I like to give other's pain", he motioned to his leg, "And so do you. IT may not me a consentual activity but it's mine. I like to hear others scream, and so do you... it's just not apparent yet.. but I can tell you one thing", Booth's brow furrowed, "You didn't catch that cute therapist just by good looks and a cocky belt buckle"

"What are you implying..", Booth gritted.

The man leaned in and whispered, "You are like me. You like to force yourself onto people, just like that sweet little piece of ass you call your own", a swift blow to the face struck the killer with a blunt fist.

"Security take him away. Keinsner seems to have gotten the wind knocked out of him", Seeley talked into his comunicator then left.

**-Present-**

"I can tell by the way your eye patterns work. It's not like you to lie.. what happened?", Sweets urged.

"Nothing, It's none of your business"

A scoff slipped from Sweets, "None of my business? Alright, I'm done here", Sweets left the room in a fitted rage feeling like he was being treated like a child and not a respected adult. He knew it was just Booth being cautious. He knew it wasn't a topic in which the agent was comfortable with. And he knew it would be uncomfortable to talk about, but of all things to say that it wasn't his business? That wouldn't slip by with Sweets.

With determined foot Booth ran after the angered doctor, "Ah! Sweets I'm sorry I didn-", he reached for Sweets's hand but was swatted away in refusal.

"Don't touch me!", He whipped his attention to Cam who was watching the whole thing, well the whole lab was watching the whole thing, "I'm filing for a vacation, please inform my Dr. Brenan", with one last glare he rushed off feeling his frustration build up.

Guilt. He couldn't believe what just happened. Never in his entire work experience with Sweets had he ever see him act that way.

**Hey guyz~ Hope you enjoyed. Only three more chapters left. Yup, I finally came to a conclusion to the story. Hope you liked the chapter! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hallo everyone! This is an actually close chapter to me. I don't know if you've noticed but I've been off the face of the Earth for a bit. Sorry bout that, even though I DID promise I'd update more. Blame my job A I'll be honest though I cried while writing this chapter. I feel so strongly towards Booth! Any who enjoy short A/N today.**

Outside was dark and stormy. The pangs and dribbles coming from the rain lulled Lance to an alcohol infused slumber. The blinders would only allow a sliver of sight of the sky, but were only covered by the pounding droplets of rain. Throughout the past three days he had stayed inside avoiding the phone and mirror-and the shower as well- this was his way of coping; old batman movies and a luke warm bottle of Jack Daniels, sure it wasn't the best way to cope, but it was his none the less. He would hear his blackberry jingle and buzz on the coffee table in the living room, but he was too busy humming along with the Batman theme, or ignoring Booth to care.

The past three nights were spent with chinese take away and writing down his thesis on criminal attributes. It didn't sound too boring. It was quite fun in Sweets's eyes. He hadn't gotten much time to evaluate his work or even start on it for that matter while he was around Seeley. On the second day however the overwhelming desire to run around his apartment naked entered his solemn mind, that didn't go over too well for poor Misses Wilson from across the way saw all of what she didn't ever need to see... ever. He spent the rest of the day trying to think up an apology for the old lady.

And on the third day Sweets had crashed on to the floorboards giving him an all to apparent bruise on his right shoulder the size of his fist. Yeah... this Vacation was going great. Sex free and great.

"So Boring...", Sweets muttered under his breath. Inwardly he knew how much he missed that stupid ignorant jesus loving jar head, but had too much pride to call and say sorry for running off.

-Booth's Office-

No one in their right mind dared to enter Booth's office. Most of the team were used to his moody attributes and testy ways, but the others' were scared shitless of the testosterone-rage filled agent. Throughout most of the day he just stuck to filling out some paper work; making sure he had all of this crap right so he could book that sick bastard in jail for the rest of his life. Things were going great before he showed up -alright not exactly GREAT but on the trail of promising that lead to the rode to greatness-

There was a knock at the door. It was Hodgins. He didn't care, "Hey bud.. watcha workin' on?", the "king of the lab" asked with an all to over sweetened tone, "Oh, some papers, huh?"

"What do you want Hodgins..?", Booth groaned out. He and Jack were pretty close as co-workers go. He was the type of guy Booth could drink with.

"So uuuh", the scientist took a seat on the chair across from his desk, "What's up with you and Sweets?"

Booth looked toward Jack; his curly hair reminded him of Lance, "We got into an argument..That's it, end of discussion", Seeley went back to filling out paperwork. He had already gotten this talk from Kam and Bones. Although it was mainly just yelling and how much they were so very very VERY disappointed in his actions.

"Is he okay?", Hodgins pushed

"Dunno"

"When's he coming back?"

"Don't care"

"You worried?"

"You have no idea"

A smile formed on Hodgins' lips, "Go say you're sorry"

"Hodgins... you should know this by now. Men don't say they're sorry"

His brow furrowed, "Then what do they do?"

"Wait it out and take the awkward silences like a warrior", Booth informed sounding a bit cocky-see his belt buckle-

Blue eyes rolled in his sockets, "You're not going to solve anything that way"

"Yeah? Well how're you and Angela doing hm?", Booth pointed with a sting. The office fell silent till Booth got up, "Exactly, my friend"

Hodgins got up as well; following the ex sniper, "Where are you going?"

"Taking an early lunch", muttered Seeley then he was gone. Out of the lab and straight to the parking garage. He let a sigh escape once he got to his car, "The Hell am I going to do...?". His outward thought were interrupted by what seemed to only be a high pitched whine. No more like like a child crying.

"Hello?", Booth called out, walking over the the owner of the cry.

By her soft blue Prius there she was. Daisy smearing her liquid, obviously not water proof, eyeliner all over her cheeks, the streaks and smears reminded Booth of charcoal. The sharp high pitch gasps coming from Daisy was her way of crying, she rubbed her tears away once more before she answered, "O-Oh Agent Booth. Agent Seeley Booth. Doctor Brenan's partner. H-Hi!", her answer was too long.

"Uhm. Daisy are you-"

"Okay? Yeah! of course", she forced a smile, "These aren't actually TEARS, no! They're a secretion of liquid coming from my tear ducts cause..." she paused, then the high pitched gasped started again, "M-my lancelot h-hates m-meeeeee! He won't pick up my calls, answer my texts, or even poke me on Facebook anymore!"

He felt a bit guilty and crushed, more than before, but he could understand what the poor girl was going through. A soft palm was laid upon her shoulder, "He doesn't hate you", 'I think', " He's probably just uh... you know dealing?"

Big doe eyes looked up at the strong cop, "D-Dealing?"

"Yeeeaah", Booth's brow furrowed, even he could hear the doubt in his baritone voice, "Men deal with thing different then women, he'll be good ol' Sweets soon enough"

"Y-You think", Daisy pressed.

"Of Course"

"Hey Booth?", Daisy didn't wait for him to answer, "Could you drive me to Lance's home?"

"What?", he felt his heart sink.

Daisy began to ramble, "Well I can't drive very well when I'm emotionally compromised I tend to lose focus. I don't want to die in a car crash Agent Booth! I'm supposed to go peacefully-"

"Okay! Alright, I'll drive you, we'll take my car.."

"Great!", she smiled totally negligent of her make up and scary demeanor.

-Sweet's Apartment-

There was now a dent in the couch. An even bigger one then there was before. Sweet's was bored of basic cable and porn wasn't his thing. DnD lost it's spark six hours in, and he had already finished the Star Trek series, Enterprise and The Next Generation. All there was to do was listen to the rain or sleep, he decided to do both-why choose?-

There was a knock at the door and a groan coming from Sweets, "Whaaaat?", he got up anyways in his boxers, not giving a shit. There was Daisy with slightly messy hair and the traces of wiped off make up. She looked exhausted.

"Daisy what're you-"

"Oh Lancelot!", she cried then hugged him, "I'm sorry I've been such a bad girlfriend! I was so worried you were all alone and you've been so distant!", she buried herself in him, "I was so upset I had to ask Agent Booth to drive me"

-The Drive there-

"Hey Agent Booth do you know why I think you're so angry all the time? It's cause you are alone. Of course you have your son, but i mean really SOMEONE. Like what me and Lance have!", she smiled, "You'll find someone. There's always that one you know is it", Daisy would not shut up. The whole ride there she talked and jabbered about how lonely and grumpy Booth was or how tacky his belt buckle was. All Booth did in reply was nod and make an audible noise to notify her he was listening.

Throughout the the whole ride Booth regretted even letting Daisy into his car. The girl's excessive talking annoyed him to no extent. What did Sweets see in her?

-Back to the Apartment-

Lance looked down at his girlfriend, "Wait Booth is here?"

Daisy smiled, "He's downstairs. Don't worry we have time till Booth has to take me back to the office"

"I..", Lance paused, "Wait here,kay", he rushed off to his room and put on a shirt with Frodo and Samwise on the front then ran back in and kissed his girlfriend's cheek, "give me five minutes"

"O-okay", she smiled.

Sweets ran as fast as possible, not even waiting for the elevator he decided to run down seven flights of stairs. His heart raced, fingertips tingled and breath hitched with excitement. He could understand it, but it pulled him towards Booth like a magnet. There was a moment of white once he reached the bottom and he saw him there, hair slightly damp from the rain and nose and cheeks a shade redder from the cold. He turned and their eyes met, it was like lightening striking Lance down. His ver gaze was enough to make Sweets's knees buckle down, but it told him to move, to fill the 20-some foot space between them. Within a tick he had his arms wrapped around the man.

He took in the scent of the cop: musk, old spice, and rain.. it was euphoric. Splendid.. Booth. He hadn't noticed Booth's arms snake their way into the embrace, they both could feel each other's longing and heart ache, nothing felt so painful and sweet before.

"I'm sorry", Booth let out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", Booth whispered into Lances's ear; The sorries soon slurred into apologetic moans, like a child who did something wrong. Sweet's couldn't help the smile sneak it's way on his face. He lifted his gaze to see Booth's face,he looked like a kicked puppy, "I'm sorry..."

There was a quick silence then Sweets tilted his head and pressed his lips to Booth's, who in return kissed back with delicate intention. It was light, just enough to remind the two of how much they missed each other. Two sets of brown eyes gazed at one another, one with seriousness and want, the other with sorrow and omit. Booth pressed a kiss to Sweet's forehead, only then did he notice the curled mess Sweets was harboring.

"You're hair is a rats' nest", he teased in a low voice messing and tussling it up even more. There was a smile on his face.

The psychiatrist missed this. He missed being teased and picked on by the burly cop, "Yeah, well I've been busy"

"Oh yeah so busy. Watching", Booth took a quick look at Sweets's shirt, "Lord of the Rings"

"It takes commitment to watch 2 hours of walking three times", Sweets smiled then laid his head against the cop's chest. He felt so safe.

A stair flight above was Daisy, watching the two in shock and confusion. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around what she was seeing. Within that moment the world had gone silent for poor Daisy.

**Alright! The end for chapter 9! Hope you liked it. Again please review and tell me what you did and didn't want. Also I'm up for suggestions too, I've been getting quite a few of those recently XD. Have a lovely day~.**

**Hey guys sorry about that, I got the files mixed up. If you don't know what I'm talking about then disregard this message A**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi everyone, thank you for all the advice you wrote to me, and all the support you've given me. :D I love you all for the words of support and I hope this next chapter is satisfactory.

There wasn't a second glance coming from either Daisy or Agent Booth. Their ride back was silent then soon dispersed with a small smile from Daisy, trying to elicit a respectable response to Booth's stiff nod goodbye. Booth watched as Daisy left his car, her white lab coat swished back and forth with each bouncy step she took. He sighed then turned his key to turn off the ignition. There was a calm silence as Agent Booth reconciled his successful visit not too long ago. A smile crept to the burly man's face trying to stifle what seemed to be a border line giggle.

30 Minutes before the awkward car ride:

Sweets clung onto the agent's uniform in desperation feeling a sense of bliss come over the distressed doctor. Something along the lines of "I missed you", and "Where've you been", slipped from Sweets's mouth over and over. Then a soft reply of, "Me too", and, "I know". Booth pressed his thin lips to Sweets's forehead taking in the scent of Old Spice in his curly brunette felt Sweets shake in his arms, as thinner arms coiled around him, grabbing onto the fabric of his uniform.

"I missed you so much, Booth", Sweets felt a lump in his throat as if he had said it fifty times over. To which Seeley replied with yet another kiss on the forehead with a smile to match. Lance could feel those thin lips contort on his forehead.

"I missed you too, Lance", Booth mumbled kissing the psychiatrists temple, cheek and jaw, loving the way Sweets would comply to his touch. Nothing could be better, Seeley thought to himself.

There was a Euphoric bliss that swept the room, leading the lovers to let their embrace go remembering the existence of Daisy. They both knew where this was leading to, they had to go, act normal, and go on with their lives like common enemies.

"I'll come see you after work. I want to talk more", Agent Booth commented with an undertone of desperation. Lance merely nodded. They finally reassembled their composure and made their way up the stairs.

They met Daisy at the top of the stairs, in front of Lance's apartment with a smile, "Everything alright", she inwardly gritted her teeth, not fanning her composure. She wanted so much to leave, how could Lance embarrass her like that?

"Yeah sorry Daisy, I had to talk to Agent Booth about work", Sweets smiled then walked back in his apartment, "Want something to-"

Lance was cut off by Daisy, "No we have to get back before lunch is over", she leaned in then kissed her boyfriend quickly, "I love you, Lancelot", she smiled forcefully.

A smile slipped from Sweets then he nodded, "Alright, by Daisy, Agent Booth", he looked at Booth then Daisy. She was already at the stairwell waiting for Booth to follow. A lump formed in her throat.

Present

Booth was already in his office when he heard a knock on the door. Looking up he saw Daisy, in all her glory, wearing a white lab coat, "Yes? Come in", he set aside his papers on sexual harassment-ironic, no?

"Agent Booth Hypothetically speaking, which there is no gain to ANY third party what-so-ever in this equation, though it could be possible if factored i-"

"Get to the punch line Daisy", Booth cut in, he really didn't like beating around the bush. There was a simple matter of fact charm to him not many understood.

"Well alright, again, hypothetically speaking, what remaining emotions would you feel for the one you cared for most, IF you discovered they were engaging in other 'affairs' with a third party?", she finally asked progressively closer and closer to Booth's desk. Her eyes slightly narrowed as she watched for Booth to find the answer to her question.

With a cool air Booth answered, "Well, Daisy, Hypothetically, I'd feel hurt an-"

"Feel pain", she interjected haughtily. Even in a situation like this grammar was never a force to forget, "to feel hurt is a commonly misused phrase", she smiled correctively.

"ANYWAY... I don't think I'd feel very good, and I'd probably wonder what I did wrong...why?", his eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh no reason, I'm writing a thesis on the human brain wave patterns via interaction of intimacy, and or relationships, thank you agent Booth", she excused herself from the room, sighing.

Soft brown eyes watched as the anthropologist left, weary of the fact that she might know. he rested his head against the palm of his hand, using his sleeved elbow as a means of support, then stared off in the direction that she went. He chewed on the thought, How would he feel if Sweets did in fact cheat on him? He already knew he had Daisy, but that was a minor step back. The thought haunted him throughout the day.

Booth left work early in hopes of seeing Sweets again. There was hardly a time throughout the day he didn't think of him. After seeing Lance it had only reminded Seeley of how much he really did care the psychiatrist, and what kind of future he wanted both of them to have. The persistent agent made his way to the parking lot, and to his black S.U.V. He piled in then drove off with a quirked smile on his face. He picked up his phone then started a text addressed to Sweets, 'I'm coming over'

XxXxXx

Sweets was in the living room going over his patient's paperwork, a sea of white with dotted black ink. There wasn't a time when he wanted to quit his job, between the mocking, the constant threats of security, and his crazy, unstable patients he hardly had the time for himself. But now things had changed. He had something to look forward to. Sure at first he never suspected his life with Agent Booth, or even considered him a part of his life, but he had surely made his way into his heart.

A small 'Ding' sound made itself prominent in the room. Sweets's eyes darted to the phone, then picked it up curiously. There was a text from Booth, soft twinges of excitement ran through Sweets as he pressed accept: A small three letter text displayed on the screen of his i-phone, as a smile crept onto the curves of his mouth. He then proceeded to text back, ' Okay :D'. He was about to press send until he remembered he was an adult. Adults don't use emoticons, no matter how funny they were. He revised his text to 'Okay' then pressed send, and got up cleaning up his apartment, and ordering a large pepperoni pizza for him and Booth. His whole being shook with excitement.

He looked at himself in the reflection of his toaster, Lance looked horrid. Dark brown locks of hair twisted and winded itself throughout his head making all too swift loops, sprouting themselves in uneven patterns along his scalp. The old Robin tee shirt he bought from Crush Comics eight years ago, and now with a fancy yogurt stain on the front, draped itself across his chest, "Ugh, I look like a wreck", he stated covering his face and moaning into his hands.

Softly jogging to the bathroom he turned the tap on to a sufficient temperature then began to strip, shooing off his sweatpants from his ankles then getting in.

A sigh left his lips as he felt the warm pelting of the shower. It was great. Sweets stood there for a moment taking in the feeling of it all in then beginning to wash himself. Soon after his quick shower he ran out drying himself off then getting changed into and Red Sox baseball tee and a pair of old blue jeans- yes casual wear acquired.

Looking around he noticed just how messy his apartment was. There were papers and clothes strewn everywhere. He was so used to having Daisy clean up for him he hadn't even noticed. With a swift movement he took all of his papers and lightly jammed them into his briefcase as if it were in high school again, smashing assignments into his backpack; and picked up his clothes. There was a buzz at the door.

'Ah, that's the pizza guy', Sweets dumped the clothes on the floor then pushed the intercom for him to come up. There was a feeling of euphoria as he continued to clean. Booth was coming over after work, to see him, "To see me..", he muttered to himself. His outward thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Coming!", he yelled then stuffed the clothes in his closet and picked up his wallet and opened the door, "How much do I owe you?", he asked looking up.

"A kiss?", Booth replied with a snarky smile while he leaned onto the wooden door frame with ease. The agent was still in his black suit and tie, but somehow still seemed to carry a rested demeanor upon himself.

"Booth you're", Lance cut in a tad stunned. His whole elation of euphoria he had just experienced not too long ago fled and was replaced with an the overwhelming feeling of what could only be described as a fleeting shyness, "here early"

"I rushed over", those enchanting light brown eyes gazed at Sweets.

Taken away Sweets leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the Agent's lips then quickly pulled away, trotting to the kitchen in salvation, "Do you want something to drink?"

Booth's eyes widened, shocked, but he didn't falter. He didn't think Lance would have kissed him so willingly, but there was no complaining on his part. Without a word he closed the door and followed him to the kitchen, slightly humming with anticipation, "Do you have any beer?", he chimed behind the psychiatrist, gazing at the nape of his neck.

Not noticing the presence of Seeley he knelt down and rifled through the fridge, "I think", all he saw was Daisy's collection of unopened tapioca yogurts she promised to eat, another concoction.. or meal Daisy had made for him, the standard vegetables and sandwich ingredients, and, Aha! There was a case of Budweiser. With glee Sweets handled the beer and smiled, but all too quickly faltered as he stood up to meet Booth face to face with him, wearing an all too casual face, but there was no fooling the doctor; the man had perfected the art of seduction.

"Perfect", he stated in a thick baritone, taking one of the beers in his hand, the other rested carefully on Sweets's waist. Without a second glance he walked to the couch and plopped down.

Hesitant at first Sweets followed Booth to the couch and sat beside him opening the can with ease. He felt the couch shift as Booth leaned closer to him. He still smelled of rain and a soft waft of musk. Sweets liked it. He shifted himself closer to Booth, he was warm.

The next thing Sweets registered was the arm coiling around his waist as he sipped his beer. They were cuddling. Full on cuddling, without any awkward subtext, or fearful stares.

Daisy often liked to cuddle, but her pointy elbows would always rest on Sweets's thigh or abdomen, which made the whole situation unbearable. She would whine that Lance was on her hair or that he smelled like work. The worst was when they watched TV and she would comment on every damn scene. Especially the effects of Si-fi film. How that irked Sweets to no extent.

"I'm guessing there is pizza coming our way?", Booth inquired nudging Sweets to make sure he was listening. He smiled once he got a nodded and glance up from those beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't get enough of those eyes, "Excellent", his smile gleamed as the psychiatrist looked back down taking in another sip of his beer, those soft cheeks flushed a light red.

During the session of mindless cuddling and exchanging of words the TV had turned on and the pizza had arrived, Booth being the gentlemen he was paid for half and left a generous tip. They sat together watching a rerun of a hockey game, enjoying their pizza and close confrontation, Booth even sneaked in a few kisses when Sweets wasn't paying attention, of course leading the doctor to blush and even give a playful shove at times, but he would always smile under his embarrassment.

"I should probably be going", Booth said crushing his beer can. He watched for Sweets's reply, but only got an 'okay' out of it, a twinge of loneliness passed through Booth. Once he stood up he felt a hand on his.

"Maybe you should stay", Sweets pushed glancing to the side, " You've been drinking a bit, and well.. It's raining too. Double whammy", his awkward, boyish tone was too adorable.

The ex sniper leaned in and kissed the psychiatrist, pushing him down onto the couch. Sweets could feel the smile form on his lips as they mashed lips together in a tangled kiss. He didn't mind the small sounds of protest coming from Sweets, which eventually morphed into soft moans. The hot crevasses known has Sweets mouth made way for Booth's dominant tongue, rubbing and sucking on the younger man's, all the while biting on those full red lips, which were now bruised and swollen from the attention Booth was giving them.

Soft brown eyes looked down at a newly flushed Lance Sweets, his red lips were parted and swollen, once almost soft pale cheeks were now stained with a slight flush. A cold hand slid up the base of Sweets's stomach pushing up the fabric of his shirt, the only reply was a soft gasp coming from the man under Booth.

The two kissed and tasted one another, the only time their lips had parted was the disposal of clothing that was now strewn across the living room floor. Sweets was the first to move closer to Booth wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling the older man closer to him. Both men were now shirtless, working their ways down to the last piece of began working on Sweets's jaw line, and neck; softly nipping at the pale skin- he loved the way it could turn such a beautiful red.

"Bed..", Lance moaned, staring at Booth as he stopped nipping at his flesh. It was relieving yet troublesome. Another breathtaking smirk cut itself onto Seeley's face as he abruptly lifted the doctor up, one hand resting on his waist, the other coddling his bum. In shock, Lance held onto his lover tightly, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Taking the grasp coming from Sweets, Booth took it as a comply. He leaned in and kissed Lance with a sweet aggression. Somehow he instinctively knew where the bedroom was. The two fell onto the bed together, both smiling as they hit the bed, eliciting a thud from the mattress.

"Tell me what you want", Booth chimed whispering softly into Sweets's ear, nibbling on a particularly sensitive spot on his ear, and tugging at the waistband of Sweets's jeans.

Sweets writhed in anticipation, "D-Don't tease me, Booth", the doctor pressed closer to the agent, hating how easily he'd submit to him.

A small chuckle, and a crooked smile came from Booth. The agent lowered down upon Sweets trailing wet kisses upon his body. Dilated eyes followed Booth as he went lower tracing his tongue across the sensitive skin owned by the younger man under him.

Two sets of lust filled eyes met as Booth carefully slid off the psychiatrists' jeans, Sweets's breath felt stagnant for a moment, until Booth's eyed the younger man for permission, something Sweets wasn't used to. A mere nod came from Lance as he finally tried to breath,but closed his eyes. He heard a slight chuckle come from the older man, 'Oh Shit!', he thought to himself. He had changed his outerwear, but totally forgot that star trek briefs weren't deemed "sexy". He mentally cursed himself. Though it seemed as if Booth didn't mind as the agent continued to tug off the rest of his clothing, thankfully. His erection now exposed to the air, and Booth. The suspense itself was almost enough to make him cum. Without any exchange of words Booth had slipped off

For what seemed like hours, though rather seconds, nothing happened. He felt Booth shift a few times thinking he was off the bed. He felt as if the Star Trek briefs might have turned Booth off. A curious eye peeked from under its lid to find Booth leaning over and-

Sweets gasped. His eyes widened as a skillful tongue slid against Lance's erection. Booth covered the member's tip with his mouth, teasing the doctor further. Lance felt his mind was taken over, his eyes rolled back, his back arched, and his toes curled, as Booth bobbed his head in a steady pace. Both of Seeley's hand's rested on the psychiatrist's hip, periodically sliding further squeezing the younger man's tight butt. Under hitched breaths he moaned, surprised yet again, that he could ever make such a sound. In reply Booth let out a purring sound that resinated in his throat, causing a soft vibration.

"Nnngh, Seeley.. Ah!", Sweets moaned, a shaky hand rested in the neat tuff of Booth's hair, assuring him to go faster. Booth complied with ease.

Sweets was so close. His chest rose and fell so harshly. No one had ever made him feel so close to ecstasy before. Too quickly the warmth around Sweets's cock had disappeared. A whimper escaped the man. He opened his eyes to see Booth lick pre cum from his lips, "Booth please...", Sweets now begged.

The same smirk curled onto Booth's lips. Like a wolf caught his prey; he stalked closer to Lance, "Now you're teasing me, Lance.. that's not fair", The agent kissed the corner of Lance's lips. How could someone be so sweet, but frightfully erotic in one moment? A hand rested on Lance's own, "If you want it so bad, persuade me", the sensual man guided him to the hem of his own pants.

Lance, looking so adorable, and ravished to Seeley pressed closer to him, and hungrily kissed his lover, and soon dealing with the problem that was now the thing layers of cotton separating the two from complete skin to skin contact.

Booth had to admit he was surely impressed with the amount of tolerance Lance had. As they kissed he couldn't help but smile against their kiss as he felt his pants and briefs slide off so hastily, "Lube.. do you have it?", Booth had broken their kiss.

He could tell Sweets had gotten sick of these interruptions, but pointed to the nightstand next to the bed, he could hardly breath let alone talk. Booth reached into the nightstand rummaging through the drawer. Finally he felt a small bottle in his grasp, and took it out in success.

With anticipation the doctor watched as Booth prepared his finger with lube, it almost scared him at how much he wanted this. A soft kiss was given to him, obviously from Booth. A smile forced its way onto Sweets's mouth, he wrapped his arms around Booth's neck, kissing back. His lips parted, and breath stopped once he felt a finger enter him, his partner eyed him with a slight twinge of worry. Why was he being so sincere today? Either way Sweets excepted, "I-I'm fine..", Sweets breathed.

Another finger was added in, it took Sweets some time to adjust to the feeling. It wasn't like the first time they had sex. Before everything was rushed, and selfish. There was a jolt of heat and pleasure that had spread through Sweets, he arched closer to Booth. Without having to explain Booth knew he had found Sweets's prostate. The two fingers continued to move within the younger man, hitting the same spot, making the withering doctor's voice raise. He knew he was making marks on the taller man's shoulder blades, and nape.

"Ah.. Mmm", Sweets moaned, biting his bottom lip to stifle his moans the best he could, "Seeley.."

"Lance.. I can't wait...", he felt his own erection throbbing. His voice wasn't demanding, but rather strangled yet cool.

Big eyes slowly opened to gaze up at Seeley. Another soft nod came from the younger man. The fingers within him were taken out. Seeley prepared his erection with a fair amount of lube before flipping positions, to which Sweets was in total shock, "Wh-What are you doing?", he was now straddling the older gent as the other laid completely relaxed on the mattress.

That infamously breathtaking smirk never seemed to leave Booth, "You didn't think I'd do all the work Sweets?", his hands rested firmly on Sweets hips, "Ride me", the words seemed like a demand, but Sweets knew it was an option. Fear, hesitation, and modesty set into the doctor. A soft blush spread across Lance's face.

"Don't worry", his smirk softened, "I'll help you"

Dark brown eyes averted in embarrassment, "O-okay..", Sweets replied.

Sweets slowly mounted himself onto the agent. Booth was patient with him, letting him ease into it at his own pace, though there were times when Booth would help him with a bit more unnecessary force than needed. Once properly sheathed within Sweets, Booth he told Sweets to move.

Sweets tried to remember how the girls in the pornos did it. He started to rock his hips back and forth, feeling awkward at first, but assumed he had been doing well due to the expressions Booth was making. After sometime he had created a pace, with the help of Seeley's hand's guiding his hips up and down.

"Hah... Lance", Booth moaned. His eyes were closed, getting lost in the motion.

A heat spread through Lance has he heard his name being called from under him. He kept his pace, but Booth's began to buck in reply,moving his hips with his, "Ah!", Sweets cried. The synchronized motions of both men began to mix themselves. Each thrust coming from Booth drove Sweets to the edge.

"Seeley...", Lance whispered. There wasn't much he was able to say. Any other words were covered with panting, moans.

The thrusting motion coming from Seeley had began to quicken. He knew he was creating two bruises on Sweets's poor hips. He opened his eyes to watch the man on top of him. Sweets was the picture of beauty in Booth's eyes. His red lips parted delicately to let moans escape, he knew he himself was creating, his back was arched; only to be even closer to him, which felt nearly impossible.

Feeling daring Booth sat up pushing the psychiatrist over, making his eyes widen. Sweets was now on his back, under Booth, who leaned in, and pressed his lips onto Sweets's. His thrusts began to break from his pace, and became quick and impulsive. He loved the way Lance moaned into him. Sweets desperately clung to Booth feeling so close, "Nngh, Y-Yes!.. There!", Sweets encouraged.

" Seeley! Ah.. I-I-!", a strangled cry came from Lance as he reached his climax. Sparks of electricity ran through his body. His erection fell limp, but he still rocked his hips with Booth's as Booth quickly followed Moaning louder then ever, arching his back into the smaller man.

Both men panted and felt limp. Their bodies tangled together as Booth held Sweets close.

There was a sense of bliss as they had began to cuddle once again. Sweets felt content resting his head on Booth's defined chest, and Booth rested his chin over Lance's curly mess.

"Lance..", Seeley said, breaking a warm silence.

Sweets was too tired to actually look up, "Hm?"

"I think.. I love you", Seeley replied with a tone of what Sweets could only recognize as genuine adoration. Sweets's heart skipped a beat.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it took me forever and a day to update.


End file.
